Rodowód Węża
by Gorgony
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Harry Potter nie został sierotą? Czy jego losy potoczyłyby się inaczej? Zaznawszy miłości i przyjaźni bez trudu stawiałby pierwsze kroki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Nie czułby się wyobcowany i niepotrzebny, nie żyłby pod ogromną presją świata czarodziejów. Niestety...jak wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu, tak droga Harry'ego zawsze prowadzi do Voldemorta.
1. Chapter 1

Zapadł wieczór, a Księżyc oświetlił dolinę swą srebrzystą poświatą. Mroźny wiatr hulał wesoło po okolicy, a drzewa, poddając się woli przyjaciela, zaczęły poruszać się w rytmie, jaki narzucał. Potterowie, nie przejmując się pogodą na dworze, zasiedli wspólnie przed kominkiem w salonie. Wszyscy bez wyjątku śmiali się radośnie, nawet mały brzdąc, przypatrujący się rodzicom z fotelika.

- Powiedz ta-ta, Harry. - James próbował namówić syna na powtórzenie wyczynu z poprzedniego dnia. Malec jednak nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na współpracę i na nowo zajął się swoim ulubionym pluszakiem, otrzymanym w prezencie od ojca chrzestnego. Lily wybuchnęła perlistym śmiechem, dłonią powiększając nieład na głowie męża.

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że nasz syn woli Syriusza ode mnie - powiedział James, udając oburzonego.

- Łapa zawsze miał czarującą osobowość - stwierdziła rudowłosa, na co Harry zaklaskał radośnie swoimi małymi rączkami.

- Ty mały zdrajco - zaśmiał się mężczyzna, po czym złapał malucha pod pachami i wysoko go podrzucił.

- Dobrze, moi drodzy, czas do łóżek - oznajmiła Lily po chwili, wstając i dziarsko chwytając się pod boki. James potulnie podał syna żonie, po czym zabrał się za sprzątanie bałaganu, jaki powstał w salonie. Kiedy pozbierał już wszystkie porozrzucane po podłodze zabawki, podniósł z ziemi małego, pluszowego pieska, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. Kiedy skończył, skierował kroki do pokoju małego, gdzie Lily układała chłopca do snu. Włożył miśka w szeroko rozłożone ramionka syna, pocałował go w czoło, szepcząc ciche dobranoc. Harry niemal natychmiast zasnął, więc James, korzystając z okazji, z chytrym uśmieszkiem zaszedł Lily od tyłu i mocno ją objął.

- Może powinniśmy sprawić sobie drugie dziecko.

- James! - syknęła wzburzona rudowłosa, ale zaraz zepsuła efekt, chichocząc. Gdy tylko się do niego odwróciła, poczuła na ustach jego ciepłe wargi. Oderwała się od niego z zarumienionymi policzkami.

- Idę pod prysznic, zaczekasz?

- Nie - odpowiedział z rozbrajającym uśmiechem, nie wypuszczając żony z mocnego, niedźwiedziego uścisku. - A może... umyłbym ci plecki, hm? - zaproponował, zataczając kciukiem leniwe kółka na jej odsłoniętym ramieniu. Pod wpływem delikatnych pieszczot rudowłosa zadrżała. Pocałowała go w wrażliwym miejscu za uchem, a następnie zgrabnie wyślizgnęła się z jego ramion i zwiała z pokoju. James przez moment stał nieruchomo, zdezorientowany zachowaniem żony, ale po chwili ruszył za nią w pogoń, śmiejąc się do rozpuku.

- Hej, to nie fair! - zawołał, natykając się na zamknięte drzwi od łazienki.

Odpowiedział mu jedynie śmiech rudowłosej. Westchnął, udając się w stronę salonu. Opadł na kanapę z miną męczennika, kiedy do jego uszu dobiegł dziwny odgłos dochodzący z holu.

- Lily? - zawołał, nie otwierając oczu. - To ty?

- Chciałbyś - odpowiedział mu mrożący krew w żyłach głos. James zerwał się na równe nogi z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Odruchowo sięgnął ręką do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu różdżki, jednak nie znalazł jej tam. Obszedł niewielki stolik i bokiem ruszył w kierunku schodów, w tym czasie za nim rozlegały się miarowe kroki. Tajemnicza postać zarechotała złowieszczo, radując się na widok strachu, jaki zalęgł w sercu Jamesa.

- LILY! Bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! - wrzasnął do żony, stając na drodze zakapturzonemu napastnikowi.

Kobieta z krzykiem pobiegła do pokoju synka i choć nie było czasu na zbędne czułości, to wpierw delikatnie obudziła synka, nim wzięła go w swe ramiona. Tymczasem nieznajomy stanął przed Jamesem i wysyczał z wściekłością:

- Zejdź mi z drogi.

- Prędzej zginę niż pozwolę ci przejść! - krzyknął, rozkładając szeroko ramiona.

- Myślisz, że zdołasz mnie powstrzymać? - Zaśmiał się Voldemort złowieszczo.

Z różdżki czarnoksiężnika wydobył się jasnozielony promień, który minął głowę ofiary o kilka milimetrów i uderzył w ścianę. Ta roztrzaskała się z donośnym hukiem, a jej szczątki rozsypały się dookoła. Gotowa była wyskoczyć przez okno, jednak pomyślała, że nie był to najlepszy pomysł, zwłaszcza, że trzymała malutkie dziecko, a różdżkę zostawiła w salonie. Nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, że wylądowali w tym koszmarze; zaklęcie miało ich chronić! Lily biegając w te i wewte zatrzymała się nagle, słysząc skrzypienie schodów. Serce stanęło jej w gardle, a na ciele pojawił się pot.

- Nie ukryjesz się przede mną, moja droga. - Voldemort wydawał się szczerze rozbawiony tym pomysłem. Lily załkała głośno, gorączkowo rozglądając się na boki jak przerażone zwierzątko.

- JAMES! - wykrzyknęła z paniką w głosie.

Jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi od męża. Za to odezwał się Czarny Pan:

- On ci już nie pomoże.

Na początku nie dotarł do niej sens słów Voldemorta, jednak kiedy zrozumiała o czym mówi, oczy rozszerzyły się jej w rozpaczy i w szoku, jakiego doznała, o mało co nie upuściła Harry'ego.

- Nie, nie wierzę ci! JAMEES!

Znowu odpowiedziała jej cisza, która przekonała ją, że Czarny Pan tym razem nie kłamał.

- Czego chcesz? Zostaw nas w spokoju. - Grała na zwłokę, powoli zbliżając się do okna.

- Gdy tylko oddasz mi synalka, będziesz miała ciszę i spokój - odpowiedział jej, wyciągając kościstą i bladą dłoń w kierunku malca.

- Nigdy - wysyczała odważnie, nie miała już wiele do stracenia. Voldemort roześmiał się głośno, a kaptur, który zarzucony miał na głowę, zsunął się, ukazując prawdziwe oblicze Czarnego Pana. Blada skóra świeciła w blasku księżyca, wpadającego przez odsłonięte okno.

- Dam ci jedną, jedyną szansę, więc lepiej z niej skorzystaj. Daj mi dziecko, a puszczę cię wolno.

- A więc lepiej mnie zabij, bo wolę umrzeć niż ci go oddać! - W jej oczach błysnęła determinacja.

- To by było za proste. - Pokręcił głową z politowaniem, po czym machając różdżką od niechcenia pozbawił Lily przytomności.

Lily padła na ziemię jak długa, a wraz z nią Harry, który na skutek uderzenia głośno zapłakał.

- Nareszcie się spotykamy, Harry Potterze. Jaka szkoda, że to jednocześnie nasze ostatnie spotkanie.

Voldemort uniósł swoją cisową różdżkę i wycelował ją w mokrą od łez buzię chłopca.

- Avada Kedavra - wysyczał z błyskiem mściwości w oczach; tryumfował. Jednak los postanowił darować chłopcu życie i gdy mordercze zaklęcie zetknęło się z jego ciałem rozbłysło ono oślepiającym światłem. Voldemort stał zaskoczony, kiedy zielony blask zniknął zastąpiony złotym promieniem, który odbiwszy się trafił prosto w Lorda. Uderzony białym ogniem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. W domu nastała grobowa cisza, której nawet wiatr nie śmiał przerwać. Nieprzytomna dotąd Lily drgnęła, powoli otwierając oczy. W tym momencie do pokoju wpadł rozszalały, przypominający huragan, James. Rozejrzał się wzrokiem szaleńca po pokoju, a kiedy ujrzał swoją rodzinę, zdrową i bezpieczną, złapał się za włosy i wzniósł głowę do nieba, jakby dziękując Bogu za okazaną łaskę.

- Lily! Liluś! Tak się bałem! - Podbiegł do żony i chwycił ją w ramiona, gładząc czule jej rude włosy.

- V-voldemort czy... czy on? O nie, Harry! - Odepchnęła od siebie męża i poczołgała się w stronę syna. Chłopiec leżał nieruchomo na pleckach, a rączki miał zaciśnięte w pięści. Podniosła go i przytuliwszy mocno do piersi, łkała cicho. Po chwili również i ramiona Jamesa objęły rodzinę, jakby w spóźnionym geście obrony. Mały Harry otworzył oczka, które z brązowych zmieniły się w intensywnie zielone, przypominające te należące do jego matki. Lily i James wymienili zlęknione spojrzenia, a szok spowodowany ową sytuacją pogłębiło zachowanie chłopca, który uśmiechnął się szeroko i słodkim, dziecięcym głosikiem zawołał:

- Łapa!

Lily roześmiała się z ulgą, za co James spiorunował ją wzrokiem; żyją, to teraz najważniejsze. Jednak nie mogli zostać w tym domu ani chwili dłużej. W końcu nie wiedzieli, co stało się z Voldemortem; mógł wrócić w każdej chwili. Mężczyzna zerwał się z miejsca i energicznie zaczął pakować rzeczy do nich należące.

- Misio! - zażądał Harry wyrywając się rąk matki. James wyglądał, jakby trafił go piorun; spojrzał ze złością na syna, jak gdyby nie było ważniejszych spraw niż jego cholerny pluszak. Przeszło mu, gdy tylko napotkał zmrużone z wściekłości oczy żony. Podał synowi ulubioną maskotkę, ganiąc się w myślach za to, że tak łatwo daje sobą rządzić. Wiedział, że Syriusz z radością by go wyśmiał i nazwał pantoflarzem, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy. Podszedł do spakowanej torby, zastanawiając się w duchu dlaczego do diabła nie rzucił zaklęcia, i zarzucił ją sobie na ramię.

- Dokąd pójdziemy? - zmartwiła się Lily. James nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć; jeśli udaliby się do przyjaciół, to jedynie przynieśliby ze sobą groźbę śmierci.

- Musimy się spotkać z Albusem - stwierdził po chwili zamyślenia. Lily pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i razem z mężem zeszła ostrożnie na dół, do holu. James objął ją ramieniem, a następnie zniknęli z głośnym trzaskiem, na zawsze opuszczając Dolinę Godryka.


	2. Chapter 2

- Mamo! Przyszedł list z Hogwartu! - zawołał jedenastoletni Harry, wbiegając do kuchni, gdzie Lily właśnie przygotowywała śniadanie. Energicznie machał dłonią, zaciśniętą na grubej kopercie z żółtawego pergaminu.

- To cudownie, kochanie - uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa kobieta, machając dłonią w kierunku patelni, która z pomocą magii przewróciła naleśnik na drugą stronę.

- Jadę do szkoły! - wrzasnął, wesoło podskakując.

Lily odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i z szerokim uśmiechem przytuliła syna. Pogłaskała go czule po kruczoczarnych włosach, które odziedziczył po ojcu. Harry wysunął się z matczynego uścisku, jęknął "mamo!", porwał ze stołu jednego naleśnika i wybiegł z kuchni, krzycząc:

- Wychodzę!

Rudowłosa wywróciła oczami, uśmiechając się delikatnie w stronę uciekającego syna. Zaraz jednak coś jej się przypomniało, więc szybko uchyliła okno, wołając:

- Tylko wróć na obiad!

Harry coś jej odkrzyknął, ale nie była w stanie zrozumieć co. Pobłażliwie pokręciła głową i wróciła do swoich zajęć. Podczas gdy ona zajmowała się obowiązkami domowymi, Harry zbliżał się do wielkiego, opuszczonego domu na skraju Little Hangleton.

- Ee... Freundin? - zawołał cicho, otwierając trzeszczące drzwi.

Rozejrzał się z niepokojem po pomieszczeniu, ale mimo strachu, jaki zwykł odczuwać w tym miejscu, ruszył przed siebie. Podłoga skrzypiała pod naporem jego stóp, przyprawiając go o dreszcze. W kątach wisiały ogromne pajęczyny, a zaległy wszędzie kurz sprawiał, że Harry miał ochotę kichać. Pech chciał, że kiedy wchodził do pokoju, zahaczył butem o wystający próg i z hukiem wylądował na brudnej, zgrzybiałej podłodze.

- Niezdara - zasyczała z rozbawieniem duża wężyca, wypełzając zza kanapy.

Harry poprawił okulary, które pod wpływem upadku zsunęły mu się na czubek nosa. Chłopak rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie, lecz szybko się rozchmurzył, oznajmiając:

- Jadę do Hogwartu! - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i na potwierdzenie swoich słów z kieszeni wyciągnął list, który niedawno otrzymał.

Zaraz jednak jego twarz przybrała zmartwiony wyraz, kiedy uświadomił sobie coś ważnego.

- A czy ty możesz ze mną pojechać?- zapytał, bacznie przyglądając się wężowi.

- Nie ssądzę. Tu jesst mój dom.

Harry posmutniał.

- To znaczy, że nie zobaczymy się aż do ferii świątecznych! - mruknął z żalem.

Wężyca przypełzła do niego i swoim ogromnym, śliskim cielskiem oplotła chłopca, chcąc w ten sposób wyrazić swoje uczucia. Dotknęła łbem jego dłoni i wysyczała:

- Sszybko zleci, mój mały. Zobaczyssz.

Harry pokiwał głową, powstrzymując się od płaczu.

- Ale to strasznie długoo - jęknął, głaszcząc ją po głowie.

W odpowiedzi jedynie zasyczała, po czym pchnęła go lekko łbem, mówiąc:

- Wracaj do domu, przyjacielu. Twoi rodzice zapewne się martwią.

- Zobaczymy się jeszcze zanim wyjadę? - zapytał Harry z nadzieją.

- Nie wydaje mi się, ludzkie dziecię. Spędź ten czas z rodziną.

- Ale ja chcę się z tobą spotkać. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi czy nie? - Mówiąc to odepchnął węża, wstał z zakurzonej podłogi, podchodząc do okna. Oparł się łokciami o parapet i patrzył smutnym wzrokiem na rozciągającą się okolicę.

- Jessteśmy Harry. Zawssze będziemy - wysyczała cicho.

- To dobrze - powiedział, odwracając się do niej z uśmiechem. - Mimo wszystko będę za tobą tęsknić Freundin!

- Wiem, Harry - odpowiedziała. - Koniec tych czułości. Uciekaj do domu!

- Dobra, ale przyjdę się pożegnać – zastrzegł.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wybiegł z ponurego domu. Harry wrócił myślami do chwili, w której poznał Freundin.

_Harry ze złością kopnął kamień leżący na drodze, jak gdyby on był sprawcą zamieszania, przez który znów został skarcony przez rodziców. No, może miał maleńki udział w ostatniej bójce, ale bez przesady! Przecież to nie on zaczął, tylko ten głupi Stan, jak zwykle wszystkich obrażając. Ledwie go dotknął... no, ale ten nos przecież Waltersowi szybko nastawili. Ale oczywiście wszystkiemu winien był właśnie Harry! Zawsze tak było; znaleźli sobie kozła ofiarnego. Harry poprawił okulary, które po kontakcie z pięścią kolegi, wisiały przekrzywione na jego uszach. Wiedział, że rodzice zabiliby go gdyby się dowiedzieli o jego nocnym wymknięciu się z domu... ten dwutygodniowy szlaban był niesprawiedliwy! Nagle zatrzymał się i rozejrzał wokoło; z przerażeniem stwierdził, że zgubił drogę powrotną do domu! Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co począć, a potem, jak na prawdziwego syna huncwota przystało, postanowił rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Po przejściu sporego kawałka drogi jego oczom ukazał się wielki dom, ukryty za wzgórzem. Sprawiał posępne, dość nieprzyjemne wrażenie, ale mimo to Harry poczuł ogromną chęć przyjrzenia mu się z bliska. Kiedy stanął przed nim miał okazję podziwiać go w pełnej okazałości. Ściany nosiły ślady dawnej świetności. Na niektórych częściach wciąż widoczna była jasna farba, lśniąca w blasku Księżyca. Podszedł do obdrapanych drzwi i niepewnie nacisnął mosiężną klamkę. Mahoniowe drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem, jak gdyby do środka od wielu lat nikt nie zaglądał._

_- Halo? Jest tam kto? - zawołał w głąb domu._

_Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza, która zachęciła go do dalszego działania. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skorzystał z takiej okazji. Niepewnie zrobił jeden krok do przodu, a wilgotna podłoga ugięła się pod wpływem jego ciężaru. Wyszarpnął nogę z dziury w podłodze, złorzecząc pod nosem. W tym momencie pragnął być już uczniem Hogwartu - bez problemu mógłby oświetlić mrok panujący w środku. A póki co nie posiadał nawet różdżki, ponieważ jego rodzice twierdzili, że powinien spędzić trochę czasu z mugolskimi dziećmi. Teraz już ostrożnie stąpając po niepewnej powierzchni ruszył w kierunku jedynych drzwi, widocznych w ciemności. Cofnął się jednak o krok, kiedy coś błysnęło w mroku. Zobaczył dziwny cień, który sunął w jego kierunku._

_- Kim jessteś, ludzkie dziecię - syczało cicho stworzenie._

_Nogi Harry'ego wrosły w ziemię, a rozum podpowiadał, aby uciekał gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale fascynacja wzięła górę. Pochylił się, jak zahipnotyzowany, patrząc prosto w oczy węża błyszczące w nikłym świetle wpadającym przez brudne okno. Otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, po czym zaczął rozglądać się za wężem, wytężając wzrok, jak gdyby szukając innego źródła głosu._

_- Ty mówisz - wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia._

_- A ty rozumiessssz - odpowiedziała mu wężyca, bacznie przyglądając się mu swoimi małymi, wyłupiastymi oczkami._

_Z wrażenia Harry aż usiadł na pokrytej kurzem podłodze._

_- Ty gadasz - powtórzył. - Ten wąż gada. O matko, ja gadam z wężem!_

_- Niewielu czarodziejów potrafi ze mną rozmawiać. - Poczołgała się po podłodze w jego kierunku, ukazując się w świetle padającym przez otwarte drzwi._

_- Ale to niemożliwe! - zaperzył się chłopak._

_- Kim jesssssteś? - zignorowała jego opinię i uniosła łeb, aby przyjrzeć mu się z bliska._

_- Mam na imię Harry, a ty? - spytał z ciekawością, gdy już nieco się uspokoił._

_Wężyca zasyczała cicho i przez kilka sekund panowała grobowa cisza, której syn Potterów nie śmiał zakłócić._

_- Dobrze, nie chcesz to nie mów. Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać?_

_- Możesz mówić do mnie jak Ci ssssię żywnie podoba, ludzkie dziecię._

_Harry zamyślił się. Jeśli miał ją nazwać, to musiało to być wyjątkowe imię. Niestety nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Zastanawiał się nad wyborem przez długi czas, aż do głowy przyszedł mu fantastyczny pomysł._

_-Freundin! - zawołał radośnie, klaszcząc w dłonie jak małe dziecko._

_Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak wężyca prawie wzruszyła ramionami. Bardzo zależało mu, aby powiedziała mu, że to imię jej się podoba, więc brak reakcji z jej strony bardzo go zasmucił._

_Zobaczymy - syknęła po chwili._

_Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem._

_- Co zobaczymy?_

_- Freudin, znaczy przyjaciółka, prawda Harry? - Przechyliła lekko łeb, patrząc na niego z politowaniem._

_Chłopiec pokiwał głową. Zaraz potem rozpromienił się, gdy tylko dotarł do niego sens słów wężycy._

_- Wracaj do domu Harry nim zorientują się, że zniknąłeś - powiedziała jeszcze Freundin, nim znikła w mroku domu._

Potterowie siedzieli już przy stole, kiedy wrócił Harry. Chłopak szybko umył ręce i usiadł na swoim miejscu, chwytając za widelec.

- Prawie się spóźniłeś - mruknęła Lily z dezaprobatą.

Harry mruknął pod nosem "przepraszam" i nałożył sobie na talerz łyżkę ziemniaków.

- Słyszałem, że dostałeś dzisiaj list ze szkoły - powiedział James z dumą w głosie. - Trzeba się będzie wybrać na Pokątną w tym tygodniu. Harry tylko pokiwał głową, wpychając sobie do buzi kolejną porcję warzyw. Zaraz jednak odezwał się z pełnymi ustami:

- Juhro!

- Harry, nie mów z pełną buzią! - Zganiła go matka.

Chłopak próbował przełknąć ogromną porcję, którą napakował do buzi, ale się zadławił. Ojciec ze śmiechem poklepał go po plecach.

- Przesadzasz mamo. - Harry przewrócił oczami. - A jeśli chciałaś mnie zabić, wystarczyło powiedzieć.

Spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem, choć kąciki jej ust uniosły się delikatnie w górę.

- Więc? Możemy iść jutro? - spytał z nadzieją, podczas gdy kawałek marchewki zsunął mu się z podbródka na czystą koszulkę.

- Jeśli mama nie ma nic przeciwko, to czemu nie? - odpowiedział James, mieszając ze sobą ziemniaki i groszek z marchewką.

Najmłodszy członek rodziny Potterów wyszczerzył ząbki triumfalnie. Wystarczyło teraz spojrzeć na mamę swoimi smutnymi oczami, aby zgodziła się na wszystko, o co poprosi.

- Nie patrz na mnie tym swoim spojrzeniem zbitego szczeniaka. Zabiję Syriusza, za to, że ci je pokazał.

- Ale mamusiuuuu - jęknął Harry z zaszklonymi oczami.

Lily skapitulowała, żartobliwie grożąc synowi palcem. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i szczerze podziękował, nie mogąc się doczekać pierwszej wyprawy na Pokątną - choć był czarodziejem, to jednak rodzice nie pozwalali wyjeżdżać mu poza Little Hangleton, co niezmiernie go dziwiło. Nie dostał również różdżki, choć wiedział, że dzieci innych czarodziejów często je dostawały niedługo po tym, jak ujawniały się ich magiczne zdolności. Może i miał dopiero jedenaście lat, ale był świadomy, że to wszystko było zaplanowane. Często zadawał sobie pytanie "dlaczego?", na przykład, kiedy brakowało stron w ich Proroku Codziennym, po tym, jak tata przejrzał rano gazetę. Musiało to być związane z jego osobą, skoro rodzice tak zażarcie wszystkiego pilnowali. Zrobi absolutnie wszystko, żeby poznać ten sekret.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwoli wyjaśnienia, drodzy czytelnicy: to opowiadanie pisane jest przez dwie autorki :)

Dziękujemy za wszystkie komentarze. Błędy, które się pojawiły, zostały poprawione - w rozdziale 3 ucięło nam kilka zdań, ale pomyłka została naprawiona.

* * *

- Tato, no! Długo jeszcze? - Harry stał przed kominkiem, niecierpliwie przestępując z nogi na nogę. Jego rodziciel siedział wygodnie rozłożony w fotelu i czytał gazetę, jak miał w zwyczaju robić każdego ranka, popijając przy tym kawę.

- Harry, pytasz mnie o to już szósty raz. Odejdź od kominka, bo jeszcze nigdzie się nie wybieramy – powiedział James spokojnie, nie unosząc wzroku znad Proroka Codziennego.

Chłopiec posłusznie wykonał polecenie i usiadł na kanapie, natarczywie jednak wpatrywał się w mężczyznę. James przymknął oczy i westchnął cierpiętniczo. Odłożył gazetę na palisandrowy stół i niechętnie podniósł się z wygodnego siedziska, co spotkało się z tryumfalnym okrzykiem syna.

- Nareszcie! - Zarumieniony z emocji Harry w mgnieniu oka stał ponownie obok kominka, trzymając w dłoni niewielkie opakowanie. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w najszerszym uśmiechu, na jaki mógł sobie pozwolić.

- Mogę? Mogę pierwszy? - spytał z zapartym tchem.

Harry był tak podekscytowany, że James mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Chłopiec był do niego podobny nie tylko z zewnątrz, ale także i z charakteru. James miał właśnie się odsunąć, żeby Harry mógł wrzucić proszek fiuu do kominka, kiedy płomienie zmieniły barwę na szmaragdową. Ktoś wpadł do salonu, zwalając Jamesa z nóg. Potter wrzasnął i zaczął uderzać napastnika gołą pięścią w głowę, nie szczędząc przy tym niezbyt wyrafinowanego słownictwa.

- Stary, pogięło cię? To ja... Syriusz! - wrzasnął Black, kiedy przestał być przyduszany.

Okularnik zaprzestał na chwilę bicia przyjaciela, ale po chwili wymierzył mu jeszcze jeden cios.

- Zgłupiałeś do reszty?! Omal zawału nie dostałem!

- Rozwaliłeś mi nos! - sapnął z oburzeniem Łapa, delikatnie dotykając obolałej, zakrwawionej twarzy.

- Ciesz się, że tylko nos, kretynie! - warknął. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że w pokoju obecna była jeszcze jedna osoba. - Harry, synku mój najukochańszy – zwrócił się do swojej małej miniaturki, stojącej nieruchomo od kilku minut. - Nic nie widziałeś, nic nie słyszałeś!

Chłopiec zamrugał zdziwiony, po czym skinął głową.

- Nie ruszaj się, to ci go nastawię – rzekł do przyjaciela, wywracając oczami.

- Nie, dzięki, wolę mieć złamany nos niż wcale go nie mieć.

- Nie przesadzaj. Wtedy straciłeś nos przez przypadek! Mieliśmy po dwanaście lat, więc nie dziwota, że zaklęcie nie wyszło tak, jak oczekiwałem.

- Tak – zgodził się Syriusz. - Miałeś dwanaście lat i byłeś zarozumiałym idiotą. Wiesz co ci powiem? Teraz masz trzydzieści jeden lat i wciąż jesteś idiotą.

- Wiesz co, Łapo? Jesteś jeszcze większym debilem niż myślałem! Wyzywasz mnie przy własnym synu?! - Dźgnął do palcem wskazującym w pierś. - Może opowiedz co się stało z kotem woźnego, hm?

- Kotem woźnego? - Syriusz zrobił niewinną minę. - Nic nie wiem o żadnym kocie woźnego. Dobra, napraw mi ten nos. - Zmienił szybko temat.

- Wiedziałem, że zmądrzejesz! - Uśmiechnął się James i poklepał go po plecach. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w jego nos – _Episkey_!

- Aua! - wrzasnął Black, chwytając się za nos. - Niech cię diabli, James! - Odepchnął lekko śmiejącego się przyjaciela, po czym rzucił na siebie zaklęcie czyszczące. Gdy przywrócił się do porządku, z szelmowskim uśmiechem podszedł do Harry'ego i objął go ramieniem.

- Słyszałem, że dostałeś list, dlatego postanowiłem pójść z wami na Pokątną – powiedział Syriusz, co James skwitował jęknięciem. - Muszę kupić swojemu chrześniakowi prezent!

- To się źle skończy - wymamrotał Potter senior, przecierając okulary. - Lily mnie zabije – jęknął.

- Oj tam, kto by się nią przejmował! Zabawimy się jak za starych, dobrych czasów!

- Tego się właśnie obawiam... - wymruczał pod nosem. - Lepiej już chodźmy. Harry, wiesz co masz robić.

Harry wślizgnął się do środka kominka, o czystość którego zadbała pani domu, i zanurzył dłoń w trzymanym przez siebie pudełku. Rzucił garść proszku, wołając głośno i wyraźnie: - Na Pokątną! W euforii otworzył usta i zaraz tego pożałował, gdy poczuł nieprzyjemny smak popiołu. Nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości, więc ukryte za okularami oczy trzymał szeroko otwarte. Szybko zemdliło go jednak od wirującego krajobrazu. Nagle wszystko się zatrzymało i Harry poczuł, jakby niewidzialna siła wypchnęła go na zewnątrz. Poślizgnął się i wylądował siedzeniem w palenisku, co uniosło w górę znaczną część popiołu. Ciemny pył skutecznie utrudnił mu widzenie, więc wstał, pokasłując cicho, i ręką próbował go odpędzić. Na szczęście kilka sekund później pojawił się jego ojciec, co utwierdziło Harry'ego w przekonaniu, iż dobrze trafił. Harry niechętnie pozwolił ojcu oczyścić się z brudów, ale niestety musiał ulec. Oczywiście Syriusz wypadł z kominka z typową dla siebie gracją, po czym wyśmiał Jamesa za naśladowanie własnej żony. Rogacz zmierzył przyjaciela morderczym spojrzeniem, po czym z mściwym uśmiechem powiedział:

- Powiem Lily, że to ty przewróciłeś Harry'ego!

Łapa zamrugał zdezorientowany, a kiedy już pozbierał szczękę z podłogi, zaczął rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu ściany, w którą mógłby po uderzać głową. James udał, że nie widzi jego zachowania, po czym szybkim krokiem skierował się do wyjścia, ciągnąc za sobą syna.

- Tato? Gdzie pójdziemy najpierw? - spytał Harry niecierpliwie, podskakując obok ojca.

- Twoja mama będzie czekała na nas w aptece, więc najpierw... zahaczymy o wszystkie inne sklepy.

- Super! Różdżka! Czy mogę najpierw dostać różdżkę? - Chłopiec z zachwytem wypisanym na twarzy przyglądał się uważnie każdemu sklepowi mieszczącemu się przy ulicy Pokątnej.

James ze śmiechem skinął głową, a Harry z piskiem radości pognał przed siebie, zostawiając w tyle obu mężczyzn.

- Tato, pośpiesz się, no! Szybciej! - Harry ponaglił ojca przez ramię. Syriusz klepnął Jamesa w plecy ze słowami:

- Charakter to on ma po tobie.

- Dzięki Bogu. Nie wiem, czy wytrzymałbym z drugą Lily w domu - odpowiedział.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem, opluwając sobie szatę.

- Kłopoty w raju?

Mężczyzna łypnął na niego spode łba.  
- Nie zaczynaj.

Syriusz odłożył przekomarzanki na później, ponieważ akurat wchodzili do niewielkiego sklepu pana Ollivandera.

- Ach! Ile dałbym, by znowu być jedenastolatkiem! To będzie najpiękniejszy moment całego twojego życia, Harry. - James udał, że ociera łzę.

- Twój ojciec ma rację, panie Potter. Zakup różdżki jest najważniejszym wydarzeniem w życiu każdego czarodzieja- rzekł Ollivander z zachęcającym uśmiechem.

- Dzień dobry - przywitali się, ściskając sobie serdecznie dłonie. - Znajdzie się jakaś zajebi... ehm... to znaczy... Czy znajdzie się różdżka dla mojego syna?

Sprzedawca spojrzał spod oka na Jamesa, a Syriusz zamaskował chichot kaszlnięciem. Potter zawstydził się nieco, ale zachował spokój i poprosił o obsłużenie. Pan Ollivander proponował kilka różdżek, lecz żadna nie była odpowiednia dla Harry'ego. Żadna go nie wybrała. Jednak ani trochę nie zniechęciło to sprzedawcy. Znany był z tego, że im trudniej było znaleźć dla klienta różdżkę, tym bardziej był szczęśliwy.

Wyjął z półki stare, poniszczone i zakurzone pudełko i wpatrywał się w nie dobre kilka minut, zanim postanowił podać je Harry'emu. Syriusz i James obserwowali sytuację w milczeniu, szanując powagę chwili. Oboje pamiętali moment, gdy kupowali swoje różdżki i nikt, nawet rodzina, nie śmiał się odezwać, gdy Ollivander szukał tej właściwej. Harry niepewnie - jak na niego - chwycił podane mu pudełko. Ostrożnie, niemalże z czcią, zdjął wieczko i delikatnie uchwycił różdżkę palcami. Jednak nic się nie wydarzyło. Pan Ollivander westchnął cicho. Harry wyglądał na zawiedzionego, a jego ojciec wypuścił wstrzymane w płucach powietrze. Garick przez chwilę stał w bezruchu jak posąg, aż w końcu poruszył się tak gwałtownie, że wszyscy wystraszeni odskoczyli do tyłu.

- Tak jak myślałem - westchnął ze smutkiem. - Szkoda, wielka szkoda.

- Czemu szkoda? - zaciekawił się Harry szeptem.

Ollivander nie odpowiedział na pytanie, tylko wyjął kolejne pudełko i ze smutkiem w oczach dał je młodemu Potterowi.  
- Nie... nie ta... to niemożliwe... prawda? Proszę spróbować z tą.

Harry trochę zaniepokojony wziął różdżkę do ręki, zaciskając na niej palce mocniej niż było to konieczne. Pomieszczenie pociemniało, a biorący się znikąd wiatr, pozrzucał na podłogę kilkadziesiąt pudełek.

- Ostrokrzew, jedenaście cali - powiedział ochrypłym głosem.

- A rdzeń? - zapytał Syriusz.

- Pióro feniksa, panie Black. Osiem galeonów.

James wygrzebał z kieszeni garść złotych monet i położył na blacie odliczoną kwotę. Harry patrzył na to, przyciskając różdżkę do piersi ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
- Panie Ollivander? Co pan ukrywa?

- Widzi pan, panie Potter. Różdżka sama wybiera właściciela... - powiedział, choć widać było, że chciałby dodać coś jeszcze.

- Dlaczego moja różdżka pana przeraża? Bo to nie ja, ale właśnie ona, prawda?  
Harry uparcie drążył temat, chociaż jego ojciec próbował mu przerwać.

- Chłopcze, obyś nie sprawił, by moje obawy się ziściły.

Harry otwierał już usta, aby dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, jednak pan Ollivander zniknął między półkami i już do nich nie wrócił. Ojciec młodego Pottera wymienił zaniepokojone spojrzenie ze swoim przyjacielem. Mieli złe przeczucia. A instynkt jeszcze nigdy ich nie zawiódł. Postanowili jednak nie rozmawiać o tym przy Harrym. Odwrócili uwagę jedenastolatka, pozwalając na kupno zwierzaka. W tym celu odwiedzili magiczną menażerię.

- Może chcesz szczura? - zapytał James, wpatrując się w biegające w klatce gryzonie.

Harry spojrzał na nie z lekką odrazą.  
- Eee... nie, dzięki tato.

- Myślę, że sowa będzie w sam raz - wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Syriusz.

Rogacz szturchnął Łapę w ramię i syknął mu do ucha.  
- Patrz kto tam stoi!

- Malfoy. - Black się uśmiechnął, lecz gest ten nie był stanowczo wyrazem sympatii.

- Harry... rozglądnij się tutaj trochę. Ja i twój ojciec chrzestny musimy... musimy załatwić pewną sprawę - powiedział James, wcale nie patrząc na syna, po czym odszedł w kierunku blondwłosego mężczyzny stojącego przy ladzie. Chłopiec nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na odejście opiekunów. Rozglądał się zafascynowany, podziwiając przeróżne stworzenia, które sprzedawali w sklepie. Wszedł w głąb sklepu, znikając z zasięgu wzroku dorosłych. Podszedł do jednego z terrariów, gdzie owinięty wokół gałęzi wąż, odpoczywał w najlepsze. Dziwne uczucie ogarnęło Harry'ego, gdy przyglądał się stworzeniu.

- Cześć. - Przywitał się nieśmiało, co dla postronnego obserwatora brzmiało, jak zwykły syk.

Wąż leniwie się poruszył i wpatrywał w okularnika, jakby w niedowierzaniu.

- Rozumiesssz mnie? - spytał, przysuwając głowę bliżej przedniej ścianki.

- A co w tym dziwnego? Jestem czarodziejem! - powiedział, dumnie wypinając pierś.

- Żaden czarodziej jessszcze ze mną nie rozmawiał. Żaden mnie nie rozumiał, mały mówco - wyjaśnił wąż.

- Naprawdę? Ale przecież...  
Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zauważył, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Zza rogu klatki mieszczącej się naprzeciwko, patrzyły na niego wielkie, okrągłe jak spodki, szaroniebieskie oczy. Harry był tak zaskoczony, że nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Osoba ta pokazała mu się po chwili w całej okazałości i chłopak z ulgą stwierdził, że muszą być mniej więcej w tym samym wieku.

- Ty... ten wąż... wy rozmawiacie! - wykrzyknął chłopiec o bladej twarzy i włosach tak jasnych, że sprawiały wrażenie białych. Jego niezwykłe oczy lśniły czymś pomiędzy przerażeniem, a chorą fascynacją.

- Nie prawda! - Odpowiedział automatycznie na zarzut z obawy, że wyjdzie na dziwaka.

- Właśnie, że tak! Słyszałem! Powiedz... powiedz coś jeszcze! - Poprosił nieznajomy.

- Przecież cały czas mówię! - Harry wywrócił oczami, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jesteś bardzo dziwny! Jak się nazywasz?

- Draco. Draco Malfoy. - Blondynek wyciągnął smukłą dłoń w kierunku Harry'ego.

- A ja nazywam się Harry. Miło mi Cię poznać! - Uścisnął dłoń Malfoya nieco energiczniej niż planował.

- Więc jesteś wężousty? - zagaił Draco, niedbałym ruchem ręki odgarniając z czoła niesforne włosy.

- Skoro już wiesz, że jestem, to po co pytasz? - Harry zaśmiał się serdecznie. - Idziesz do Hogwartu?

Malfoy skrzywił się lekko.  
- Tylko się upewniałem. Oczywiście, że tak! - żachnął się. - Chociaż tata na początku chciał mnie wysłać do Durmstrangu.

- Durmstrangu? Phi! Przecież ta szkoła nie umywa się do Hogwartu! Nie mogę się już doczekać! A Ty? Chciałbyś już wiedzieć, gdzie przydzieli cię tiara? - Potok słów wypłynął z Harry'ego tak szybko, że Draco przez chwilę stał w milczeniu, kompletnie zaskoczony żywiołowością nowego znajomego. Malfoy zamrugał, przyswajając informacje.  
- No wiem! Na szczęście matka zdołała go przekonać, żeby zmienił zdanie. Ja oczywiście będę w Slytherinie. - Duma pobrzmiewała w głosie Draco.

- Moi rodzice byli w Gryffindorze, więc i ja powinienem tam trafić. Wiesz... żeby podtrzymać rodzinne tradycje. Obawiam się jednak, czy tiara nie postanowi mnie przydzielić do Huffelpuffu. To byłby koszmar... - wzdrygnął się Harry.

Draco roześmiał się, ale zaraz spoważniał, bo usłyszał wołający jego imię zimny, poważny głos.  
- Muszę iść, ojciec mnie woła. Do zobaczenia na peronie, puchonku.

Gdy chłopak odszedł, zaraz obok pojawili się Syriusz i James. Widać było, że są zdenerwowani, ale przy Harrym starali się tego nie okazywać.  
- I jak, młody? Wybrałeś towarzysza?

- Tak. Chcę jego - odpowiedział Harry, wskazując palcem klatkę z wężem, z którym rozmawiał kilka minut wcześniej.

James zaśmiał się, sądząc, że jego syn po prostu żartuje, ale widząc powagę, z jaką dziecko na niego spoglądało, zamilkł.  
- Harry, syneczku - zaczął błagalnym głosem. - Jak kupimy węża, to mama żyć nam nie da!

- Wybrałem go. Chcę, żeby należał do mnie. - Upór malował się na jego twarzy.

- Harry... przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci go kupić.

- Ale tato...

- Koniec dyskusji! Nie chcę więcej słyszeć o wężach!

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, jego twarz poczerwieniała z frustracji. Odwrócił się i bez słowa wybiegł z menażerii.

- Pięknie! Wielkie dzięki Łapa! Teraz biegnij i go złap!

Jednak pobiegł za synem zanim przyjaciel zdążył odpowiedzieć. Black patrzył za nim z konsternacją.  
- Co? - rzucił bezgłośnie.

Gdy Syriusz oprzytomniał, pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby udać się za Jamesem i pomóc mu w szukaniu Harry'ego, ale wtedy dojrzał kątem oka grupkę młodych dziewcząt, które jego zdaniem wyglądały na kompletnie zagubione.

Tymczasem, Harry nieświadomy pogoni ze strony ojca i emocjonalnych rozterek swojego chrzestnego, biegł przed siebie. Ze złością otarł łzy, które szczypały go w oczy. To niesprawiedliwe. Nie miał nic złego na myśli, chcąc tego węża. Po prostu... po prostu miałby z kim porozmawiać, gdyby w Hogwarcie jednak nie znalazł żadnych przyjaciół. I może... może nie tęsknił by tak bardzo za Freudin podczas pobytu w szkole?

Przebiegał akurat obok sklepu, gdy nagle się zatrzymał i odwrócił w kierunku wystawy. Tuż za czystą szybą wyeksponowano najnowszy model miotły wyścigowej. Wypolerowana rączka lśniła zabójczo w blasku słonecznych promieni. Harry z pożądaniem w oczach pożerał wzrokiem ten cud techniki. W takim stanie zastał go James, gdy po kilku minutach poszukiwań domyślił się, gdzie szukać syna.

- Harry Jamesie Potterze! Szukam cię już tyle czasu! Nie możesz tak uciekać!

Harry spojrzał na niego smutno, po czym bez słowa ponownie zwrócił uwagę na wystawę.

- Uroki ojcostwa - westchnął James, po czym kucnął przy Harrym. - Posłuchaj, zrobimy tak: porozmawiamy z mamą o tym, żeby kupić ci węża. Ale! Gdy podrośniesz, dobra?

- Dlaczego nie teraz? - spytał chłopiec z wyrzutem.

- Ponieważ jesteś za młody na węża. Zresztą znasz mamę... - odpowiedział, po czym spojrzał na wystawę z taką samą pasją jak jego syn. - Może kupimy ci miotłę?

- Nie rozumiem. Co ma wąż do mojego wieku? - Harry uparcie brnął w temat.

- Masz dopiero jedenaście lat. To stanowczo za mało, aby opiekować się wężem. A jak dalej będziesz naciskał, to nigdy węża mieć nie będziesz! - Uciął wszelką dyskusję, widząc, że syn zamierza dalej się kłócić. - Chodź poszukać Syriusza.

- Obiecałeś mi miotłę - przypomniał Harry z cwaniackim błyskiem w oku. Wiedział, że musi skończyć, bo i tak nic nie wskóra.

- Zastanowię się, czy zasłużyłeś. Poszukajmy Syriusza.

Harry chciał dodać: powiem mamie, że mnie zgubiłeś (od wydarzenia w Dolinie Godryka, Lily miała obsesję na punkcie pilnowania syna), ale zdecydował się poczekać na wujka Łapę. On nigdy nie umiał odmówić chrześniakowi.

Znaleźli go chwilę później w kawiarni, rozmawiającego, tak jak przewidzieli, z kilkoma kobietami. Na twarzy miał ślady szminki i uśmiechał się swoim firmowym uśmiechem. Jedna z kobiet o długich, czarnych włosach wodziła teraz palcem po jego torsie, prawiąc mu komplementy. James przewrócił oczami, kładąc rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela.  
- Łapa, Twoja żona czeka na nas u Madame Malkin - powiedział głośno, a wszyscy z zaciekawieniem spojrzeli w ich kierunku. Harry stłumił chichot.

Syriusz zaniemówił z wrażenia. Za to w młodym Potterze obudziły się wrodzone, huncwockie umiejętności.  
- I jest bardzo zła, że znowu się spóźniasz.

- Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że stres dla kobiet w ciąży jest niewskazany? - Dodał jeszcze James.

- A-ale... - zaczął Syriusz, lecz nie dane mu było skończyć, ponieważ Rogacz już holował go w stronę drzwi.  
- Panie wybaczą, ale musimy już iść. - Harry pożegnał się grzecznie, jak na ułożonego chłopca przystało, by zaraz pędzić w ślad za huncwotami.

Gdy wyszli na zewnątrz Syriusz przez długi czas nie mógł się pozbierać.

- James... ale ja nie mam żony - zaczął. - Prawda? - spytał jeszcze po krótkim zastanowieniu.

- Nie masz, stary, nie masz. Która by chciała takiego bałwana? - Zaśmiał się James, poklepując przyjaciela po plecach.

- Dzięki. - Skrzywił się Syriusz cierpiętniczo. - Muszę zapytać Lily, co ją opętało, że za ciebie wyszła. Może ktoś rzucił na nią imperiusa?

- Jestem uroczy, Łapo. Przystojny, inteligentny, troskliwy... - zaczął wymieniać na palcach James.

- ...dziecinny, leniwy, irytujący - kontynuował wyliczankę Black. - A jaki skromny...

- Powinieneś opisywać mnie, a nie siebie.

- Zamilcz, okularniku. Nie będę rozmawiał z kimś o tak niskim ilorazie inteligencji. - Uniósł dumnie głowę.  
- Wujku, a tata nie chciał mi kupić miotły. - Harry zapobiegawczo kuł żelazo póki gorące.

Kłótnia ucichła, a mężczyźni tylko patrzyli na siebie gniewnymi spojrzeniami.  
- Nie martw się Harry. Wujek Łapa wszystko ci kupi!


	4. Chapter 4

- Wcale nie powiedziałem, że mu nie kupię - wykłócał się James, żywo gestykulując. Właśnie całą trójką zmierzali w kierunku sklepu z markowym sprzętem do Quidditcha. - Najpierw chciałem znaleźć ciebie, a dopiero potem zastanowić się nad kupnem miotły.

- Oczywiście, ja i Harry, całkowicie ci wierzymy. Ale to ja kupię miotłę mojemu chrześniakowi - powiedział wyniośle Syriusz, zezując na przyjaciela, by sprawdzić jego reakcję.

James wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, a gdy jego twarz zaczęła purpurowieć, dopiero je wypuścił.  
- Nie będziesz kupował mojemu synowi tak drogiego prezentu. Ten obowiązek należy do mnie! - krzyknął, dźgając Syriusza serdecznym palcem w klatkę piersiową.

- Będę kupował Harry'emu, co mi się żywnie podoba! To jest mój chrześniak i dostanie to, co najlepsze! - ryknął Syriusz, mierząc Rogacza morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Kup coś, na co się stać! Na przykład cynowy kociołek!

- Słucham?! - Żyłka na czole Łapy pulsowała, grożąc rychłym pęknięciem. - Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem biedakiem, łachmyto?!  
Całej tej scenie zaczęli przyglądać się przechodnie, którzy z ciekawości, aż przystanęli, nastawiając uszu.

- Łachmyto? Odezwał się czarodziej w szacie z przeceny! Po moim trupie kupisz Harry'emu miotłę!

- Z PRZECENY?! Ja ci dam z przeceny! - Syriusz w napadzie szału rzucił się na James'a, powalając go na ulicę. - Ty... zidiociały kretynie! Nosisz rzeczy z pomocy dla powodzian, a innych się czepiasz?

- Ty mi je dałeś! Na urodziny, sknero! - James obezwładnił Syriusza.

- Zawsze pomagam potrzebującym! - odwrzasnął Black, wyrywając lewą rękę z uścisku Pottera, i uderzając go pięścią w twarz. Okulary Rogacza potoczyły się pod stopy oniemiałego Harry'ego.

- I dlatego zostały ci te najgorsze! - James zamachnął się, trafiając Syriusza prosto w nos. Harry dałby głowę sobie uciąć, że słyszał chrupot kości.

- James? Syriusz? - rozległ się od strony tłumu zaskoczony głos. - Co się tu, na Merlina, dzieje?

Wątły mężczyzna rzucił się do przodu, próbując rozdzielić okładających się mężczyzn. Ci jednak wciągnęli go w sam środek bójki, przez co oberwał podwójnie. A przecież chciał tylko pomóc. Rozróba trwałaby zapewne jeszcze długi czas, gdyby nie Harry, który poczuł się odpowiedzialny za tę bandę zdziecinniałych mężczyzn. Harry bez namysłu wyciągnął swoją nową różdżkę i zanim pomyślał, że przecież nie umie jeszcze czarować, machnął nią, powodując wielki wybuch, który odrzucił stojące najbliżej osoby nawet o kilka stóp dalej. Przyniosło to jednak oczekiwany przez niego skutek - cała trójka skupiła się teraz na nim. Harry poczuł się nieswojo pod ostrzałem tych wszystkich spojrzeń, opuścił powoli różdżkę i wymamrotał:  
- Eee... ten, tego... no właśnie.

- Harry, czy Ty właśnie rzuciłeś na nas zaklęcie? - zdołał zapytać James, podnosząc się z gracją, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Eee... j-ja... - jąkał się młody Potter.

- Mój syn rzucił swoje pierwsze zaklęcie! - krzyknął James, podskakując radośnie. - Łapa widziałeś? - Odezwał się do przyjaciela, zapominając o konflikcie.

Harry zszokowany reakcją swojego taty, patrzył tępo na byłych huncwotów.  
- Widziałem! Oczywiście, że widziałem! Jestem taki dumny! - Łapa rozpływał się w zachwytach.

Remus podszedł i dla odmiany uściskał Harry'ego.  
- Będziesz potężnym czarodziejem - przepowiedział, uśmiechając się ciepło.

- Czy w takim razie zasłużyłem na miotłę? - Harry pomyślał, że warto wykorzystać okazję i coś dla siebie ugrać.

- Jak najbardziej, synu. Kupię... - Jedno spojrzenie na Blacka wystarczyło, żeby natychmiast się poprawił. - To znaczy kupimy ci miotłę.

- A jaką? - zapytał Harry, krzyżując za plecami palce na szczęście.

- Jaką tylko zechcesz - oświadczył Łapa. - W końcu stać nas na to.

- Nie ma sprawy. Mówisz - masz! - James uśmiechnął się szeroko, pchając syna do przodu.

- James... jest tylko jeden mały problem. - Remus postanowił uprzedzić przyjaciela. - Jak na wasz pomysł zareaguje Lily?

- W razie co zwalimy na Ciebie - odpowiedział z przekąsem James, wpychając Harry'ego do sklepu.

- Potter! - warknął Lupin, ale pokręciwszy głową z rezygnacją, ruszył ich śladem.

Gdy wreszcie zakupili wszystkie potrzebne do Hogwartu rzeczy (a także tą niedozwoloną), udali się do apteki, gdzie już czekała na nich Lily. Harry z zachwytem ściskał w dłoniach swoją potwornie drogą miotłę, a trójka jego towarzyszy wlokła się z tyłu, ponieważ zaczęli odczuwać skutki bijatyki. Rozczochrane włosy, pogniecione szaty i siniaki, powoli pojawiające się na ich twarzach zresztą mówiły samo za siebie, a zwłaszcza mówiły Lily, co się wydarzyło podczas jej nieobecności. Pani Potter aż zaniemówiła z wściekłości. Jej malutkie dłonie zacisnęły się w piąstki, gotowe zadać ból całej trójce Huncwotów.

- Zostawić was na pięć minut... CO WYŚCIE DO CHOLERY SOBIE MYŚLELI? - wybuchnęła.

- Lily, nie rób sceny... - zaczął Syriusz, ale nie było to najlepszym pomysłem.

- Syriuszu Black! Na twoim miejscu nie pogrążałabym swojej i tak nieciekawej sytuacji! - Pogroziła mu palcem. Wyglądała przy tym, jak chmura burzowa. Łapa natychmiast umilkł i począł się wycofywać z zasięgu kobiety.

- Kochanie, to nie tak, jak myślisz... - próbował się tłumaczyć James.

- A wiesz, co myślę James? - Przerwała Lily, ciskając wzrokiem piorunami. Rogacz skulił się w sobie.  
- Nie wiem skarbie - odpowiedział, w myślach dodając, że wcale wiedzieć nie chce.

- Myślę, że jesteś najbardziej nieodpowiedzialnym ze wszystkich ojców! A ty! - Zwróciła się do uśmiechającego się Łapy - się nie ciesz, bo jesteś taki sam!

- Lily, nie przesadzaj. Nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. - Obruszył się Black.

- Słucham? - Black był bardzo zdezorientowany. Patrzył na żonę przyjaciela dziwnym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się nad jej zdrowiem psychicznym.

- Powiedziałeś, że nie umiem czytać! - Jej oczy zaszkliły się łzami, a przyglądający się temu czarodzieje westchnęli jednogłośnie: "Ach, ta kobieca przypadłość".  
- Nic takiego nie mówiłem! - Teraz Syriusz stawał się coraz bardziej przerażony. Czyżby Lily znowu była w ciąży? Do tej pory pamiętał jej ostatnie humorki. Biedny James...

- W liście wyraźnie jest napisane, że studenci pierwszego roku nie mogą mieć mioteł! Nie rób ze mnie kretynki!  
James jęknął cicho. No tak, mógł się spodziewać takiej reakcji po swojej ukochanej.  
- Ależ Liluś, kwiatuszku, to że kupiliśmy Harry'emu miotłę nie oznacza od razu, iż musi ją zabrać ze sobą do szkoły.  
- Wyślecie mu ją później! Zbyt dobrze was znam

- Nieprawda! - wykrzyknął Syriusz, krzyżując palce za plecami. - Masz nas za kompletnych durniów?

- Mam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie szczerze? - Lily mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, a jej zły humor wyparował.

- A masz w zapasie inne wersje? - zapytał James naiwnie.

- Niestety... dysponuję tylko jedną - zachichotała, po czym podeszła do Harry'ego i pogłaskała go po głowie. - Wszystko kupiłeś?

- Nie mam tylko zwierzątka. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, kątem oka rzucając ojcu niewinne spojrzenie.

- Sowa będzie idealna dla Ciebie, synku. Będziesz mógł wysyłać paczki, listy... cokolwiek chcesz. A jak będziesz grzeczny, to pomyślimy o prezencie.

- Ale ja nie chcę sowy - zaczął Harry, gestykulując żywo. - Już wybrałem zwierzątko.

- Jakie? Oby nie szczur! Nie znoszę szczurów! - Błysk ciekawości przemknął przez oczy Lily.

- Lily... - wtrącił się do rozmowy James. - Mogę cię prosić na słówko? - Wskazał głową zaułek oddalony od nich o kilka kroków. Lily niechętnie, ale jednak zgodziła się pójść z mężem.

- O co chodzi? - spytała. Mina męża nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

- Nim zgodzisz się kupić mu wszystko, o co poprosi, to najpierw powinnaś dowiedzieć się jakie zwierzątko wybrał!

- Co masz na myśli? - Pani Potter zmarszczyła brwi.

- On chce... - James przełknął ślinę i próbował Lily gestami rąk pokazać, co ma na myśli. Jednak jego starania spełzły na niczym, więc lekko się zirytował. - Chce węża!

Zdziwił się trochę, że jego żona nie zareagowała od razu, panikując czy ostentacyjnie wciągając powietrze do płuc. Patrzyła tylko na niego z nieprzeniknioną miną.

- To nic nie znaczy - powiedziała po kilkunastu sekundach uporczywego milczenia.

- Nic nie znaczy?! Lily, on przeżył mordercze zaklęcie! Nic mu się nie stało! A od niedawna objawia podobne zainteresowania.  
- Wielu mugoli hoduje węże. Czy według ciebie oni też chcą w taki sposób zapanować nad światem?  
- Harry NIE JEST mugolem! Niech to! Lily, jesteś taka...  
- No? Jaka? - Rudowłosa podparła się pod boki z wściekłą miną.  
- Nieważne... - James się wystraszył, ale starał się tego po sobie nie okazać. - Nie zgadzam się na węża.  
- Powiedz, jak już zacząłeś! Okropna? A może głupia, co? Za to ty jesteś paranoikiem Jamesie Potterze. - Odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do towarzystwa.  
James wzniósł oczy do nieba, zastanawiając się po raz kolejny, dlaczego zakochał się w Lily. Nikt go tak nie irytował jak ta drobna kobieta.  
Oczywiście, jeśli jego żona się uprze to nie ma przebacz. Kupiła Harry'emu tego węża, chociaż Rogacz był kategorycznie przeciwny, Syriusz miał niemrawą minę, a Remus jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Przez całą drogę nikt się do siebie nie odzywał, a James nigdy nie był bardziej poważny niż wtedy.

Wyczerpani całym dniem Potterowie udali się na spoczynek. Nie wiedzieli, że Harry czekał dopóki nie zasnęli, a następnie wymknął się z domu. Na początku szedł powoli, ale im bardziej się zbliżał, tym szybciej przebierał nogami. Przyciskał do piersi niewielką klatkę ze swoim nowym pupilkiem. Nie mógł się doczekać, żeby pokazać go Freudin. Miał nadzieję, że oba węże zaprzyjaźnią się ze sobą. Niczego więcej nie pragnął.

- Freudin - zawołał, wchodząc do budynku i prawie, jak zawsze, potykając się o próg. Na szczęście udało mu się złapać równowagę. Pobiegł do salonu, gdzie zwykła przebywać i z radosnym uśmiechem postawił przy niej klatkę.

- Przyprowadziłeśśś młode? - zasyczała wężyca, z ciekawością przechylając swój duży łeb.

- Tylko jednego! - odpowiedział, otwierając klatkę. - Rodzice mi go dzisiaj kupili. Musicie się koniecznie poznać.

- Ciekawe... dlaczego wąż, Harry? - Freudin zwróciła swoją uwagę na chłopca.

- Węże są najwierniejszymi przyjaciółmi. Jak nie będę miał kolegów, to przynajmniej będę miał oparcie w nim.

- Znajdziesssz przyjaciół, mój mały - stwierdziła.

- Chciałbym cię zabrać ze sobą... - westchnął. - Czy będziesz tu jak wrócę?

- Będę tu, Harry. Dopóki nie wróci mój missstrz. - Przysunęła się do Pottera juniora, owijając ogon wokół jego talii.

- A kim on jest? To czarodziej, prawda? - Zainteresował się Harry.

- Tak, Harry, ale nie musssisssz wiedzieć nic więcej. - Potrząsnęła łbem.

Pokiwał głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Wspólnie przesiedzieli co najmniej godzinę, aż w końcu przyszedł niestety czas na pożegnanie.

- Słuchaj się - zagroziła młodemu wężowi, przypatrując mu się uważnie, dopóki nie skinął lekko. Musnęła go w czoło rozwidlonym językiem. Wąż zasyczał cicho, że będzie, po czym wpełzł do klatki, którą Harry natychmiast podniósł. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze do Freundin, po czym wyszedł, kierując się z powrotem do domu. Syn Potterów przekładał właśnie jedną nogę przez framugę okna, by powoli, w skupieniu przecisnąć się do pokoju.

- Nie ruszaj się - warknął na Harry'ego dobrze znany mu głos. Niech to, złapali go. James stał w drzwiach, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. - Harry James'ie Potterze. Masz wielkie kłopoty.


	5. Chapter 5

**zubatek** - Naprawdę nie mamy pojęcia jak to możliwe, że ciągle nam coś urywa albo przestawia. Jesteśmy przekonane, iż to sprawka jakiegoś małego, złośliwego demona, który po prostu się na nas uwziął.

**Nana** - Cieszymy się, że ci się podoba. Tak, zdaje się, że Harry odziedziczył silną osobowość i często będzie stawiał na swoim. Co do Freudin... to się dopiero okaże :D

**Ruda098** - Och, lekcja eliksirów z pewnością będzie głośnym, chaotycznym wydarzeniem, po którym biednemu profesorowi Snape'owi zostanie uraz do końca życia.

**AKUMA-loveless19921110** - Co do przydziału Harry'ego to się jeszcze zobaczy. W końcu zamieszanie mile widziane. Nie sądzimy jednak, iż Severus dobrze zniesie bycie opiekunem Harry'ego-ślizgona.

* * *

James taksował syna wzrokiem, czekając na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie jego zachowania. Speszony Harry przygryzł wargę i wbił wzrok w podłogę. Do głowy zaczęły mu przychodzić przeróżne wyjaśnienia, które pozwoliłyby mu uniknąć kary.

- Bo ja... poszedłem do sklepu po świeże bułeczki! - wypalił nagle, po czym jego twarz przybrała kolor dojrzałego pomidora.

- To bardzo uczynne z twojej strony, Harry, tylko jest mały problem. Gdzie masz te bułeczki?

Harry zzezował* w bok.  
-No wiesz, tato...- zaczął tonem biznesmena.-Głodny byłem, a... One mnie zmusiły!

- Musisz nauczyć się wymyślać lepsze wymówki, synu. - James wywrócił oczami, a jego kąciki ust uniosły się w górę.

- Ta wymówka była doskonała - obruszył się Harry, po czym szybko zerknął na ojca. - Nie, żeby nie była prawdziwa...

- Wolałbym, abyś powiedział prawdę.

- Nie wierzysz mi? - Potter Junior teatralnie położył rękę na sercu.

- Jesteś moim synem, Harry. Znam cię wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, kiedy mówisz prawdę. - Uśmiechnął się i z ojcowską czułością poczochrał mu włosy. Chłopiec westchnął ciężko.  
- Wiem tato, mama też zawsze wie. Chociaż według mnie to ona jest kosmitką i podsłuchuje nasze myśli - zniżył konspiracyjnie głos.

- Chętnie bym się z tobą zgodził. - Zachichotał James. - Ale mama użera się ze mną od niemal dwudziestu lat. To wystarczająco długo, aby mogła z łatwością mnie przejrzeć. A ty jesteś bardzo do mnie podobny. - Uśmiechnął się z dumą.

Harry ziewnął potężnie, zasłaniając buzię.

- Gdzie chodzisz po nocach? - Powrócił do początku rozmowy James, na nowo stając się poważnym.

-Nie gniewaj się na mnie. - Harry zrobił smutną minę. - Chciałem tylko oprowadzić Genosse'a** po okolicy.

James milczał przez kilka minut, a Harry zaczął z nerwów wyginać palce u dłoni.

- Nie mogłeś zrobić tego w dzień? - spytał w końcu Rogacz.

- Wpadłem na ten pomysł dopiero wieczorem.

- I nie mogłeś zaczekać do rana?- James był bardzo sceptyczny. Harry zamilknął, nie mogąc znaleźć już wytłumaczenia. - Chyba nie mam wyjścia, jak powiedzieć mamie o twoich nocnych przechadzkach - westchnął James, kierując się do drzwi.

-Tato! Nie rób tego! Proszę! Mama będzie bardzo zła - zawołał Harry, wieszając się na ramieniu ojca.

- Nie po to dbamy o twoje bezpieczeństwo, abyś się teraz niepotrzebnie narażał!

- Co może być niebezpiecznego w chodzeniu wokół domu? - zdziwił się Harry.

James raptownie zbladł i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął.  
- Nieważne, idź już spać Harry. Tym razem nic mamie nie powiem, ale nie życzę sobie, abyś znowu szwendał się po nocach.

Rogacz w mgnieniu oka ulotnił się z pokoju, zostawiając ogłupiałego syna samego. Harry od dawna wiedział, że coś przed nim ukrywają, a dzisiejsze zachowanie ojca potwierdziło jego podejrzenia. Jednak nie zamierzał się pogrążać, na wypadek, gdyby tata zmienił zdanie i naskarżył mamie. Posłuchał polecenia ojca, przebrał w piżamę i ułożył wygodnie na łóżku. Wąż, który milczał od spotkania z Freudin zwinął się w kłębek obok swojego właściciela. Obaj zapadli w przyjemny sen.

Harry tak bardzo był zestresowany rozpoczęciem nauki w Hogwarcie, że obudził się wczesnym rankiem, co było niepodobne do takiego śpiocha jak on. Ubrał się w takim pośpiechu, że nawet nie zauważył, iż założył koszulkę na lewą stronę oraz dwie różne skarpetki. Wybiegł prędko z pokoju i prawie spadł ze schodów. W kuchni zastał już rodziców, którzy ze spokojem rozmawiali, pijąc przy tym kawę.

- Hogwart! Dzisiaj! - zawołał na powitanie.

- Dzień dobry, kochanie. Tata mi opowiedział, co się stało w nocy...

- Czyżby mówił ci o tym, jak przyszedł życzyć mi dobrej nocy? - spytał Harry, mierząc ojca złowrogim spojrzeniem.

Harry dyskretnie odetchnął z ulgą.  
-Tak troszeczkę. W końcu pierwszy raz będę tak daleko od domu - wyjaśnił.

- Nie martw się, skarbie. Każdy ma obawy przed pójściem do Hogwartu, ale jak już tam będziesz... będziesz czuł się jak w domu. - Matka czule spojrzała na syna, po czym wstała i podeszła do kuchenki. - Zjesz naleśniki?

- Chętnie, zgłodnieliśmy z tego wszystkiego. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dzieci łatwo porzucają swoje troski.

- Jak to my? - Brwi Lily uniosły się w górę.

- No, ja i Genosse, oczywiście - wyjaśnił tonem, jakim mówi się zwykle do małych bobasów.

Rodzice uśmiechnęli się tylko i zajęli własnymi sprawami. Dopiero po kilkudziesięciu minutach James odezwał się:  
- Na peronie będą czekać na nas Syriusz, Remus i April***. Też chcą pożegnać Harry'ego.

- Super! - ucieszył się syn Potterów. - Dawno ich nie widziałem.  
Lubił wujka Remusa i ciocię April. Oczywiście nie byli tak szaleni, jak wujek Łapa, ani zabawni, jak wujek Severus, ale zawsze przywozili ze sobą ciekawe historie i dużo prezentów z różnych zakątków świata.

- Mają podobno dla nas jakieś informacje ze świata... - mruknął James, powoli podnosząc się do pionu. - No, kochani! Czas się zbierać.

Podekscytowany Harry przytachał swoją walizkę do przedpokoju. Jego wężowy towarzysz spał, bezpiecznie zwinięty w ciemnej, ciepłej kieszeni bluzy. Różdżkę wetknął za pasek u spodni, a do kieszeni wpakował kilka galeonów, podarowanych mu przez rodziców. Na dworzec dotarli bardzo szybko, ponieważ jechali Błędnym Rycerzem. Lily nie znosiła tego środka transportu, gdyż uważała go za zbyt niebezpieczny. James i Harry wręcz przeciwnie - obaj go uwielbiali. Żadnemu nie przeszkadzało, że wielokrotnie ich twarze spotykały się z szybą. Choć Lily kazała im się trzymać, to ci woleli się powygłupiać. Wysiadając w bocznej uliczce nieznacznie oddalonej od peronu, pani Potter miała twarz w kilku kolorach tęczy; od szarego począwszy, aż na zielonym skończywszy. Lekko chwiejącym się krokiem podążała na King Cross, zastanawiając się, dlaczego czarodzieje uwielbiają Błędnego Rycerza. Jej mąż i syn wlekli się nieco z tyłu, paplając beztrosko o nadchodzącym roku szkolnym. James opowiadał Harry'emu o nauczycielach, którzy uczyli jeszcze za jego czasów, a gdy dotarł do Binnsa, powiedział:  
- Możesz wyjść po sprawdzeniu listy. Nawet się nie spostrzeże!

- James! - warknęła Lily, która do tej pory tylko połowicznie przysłuchiwała się ich małej wymianie zdań. - Nie opowiadaj Harry'emu bzdur! Każdy przedmiot jest ważny! Nie można uciekać z zajęć!

- Oczywiście, masz rację, skarbie - zgodził się Rogacz przymilnie, po czym pochylił się i wyszeptał półgębkiem do syna: - Nic się nie martw, wiej z lekcji Binns'a ile dusza zapragnie.

Harry, wiedząc, że wciąż są obserwowani przez matkę, starał się zachować kamienną twarz, co było niezwykle trudne. Rudowłosa kobieta, wykorzystała ten moment na przypomnienie sobie o pewnym drobnym szczególe.  
- Harry, a gdzie jest twój wąż?

- Węża mam... ehm.. to znaczy, zostawiłem go w domu.

- Harry...

- Tak? - zapyta, niewinnym wzrokiem patrząc na nią.

Syn Potter'ów okazał się być naprawdę niedomyślny albo po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie udawał głupiego.  
- Gdzie jest... eee, jak ty go nazwałeś?

- Mamo, zostawiłem Genosse'a w domu w swoim pokoju. Jedynemu synowi nie wierzysz?

- Znam ciebie i twojego ojca, na tyle, żeby nigdy nie wierzyć wam na słowo - powiedziała pani Potter, patrząc na syna sceptycznie.

- Ranisz moje serce! Mamo, jak mogłaś tak powiedzieć? Umieram z nieszczęścia!

James zakrył dłonią usta, żeby ukryć śmiech.Łzy rozbawienia napłynęły mu do oczu. Lily zgromiła obu wzrokiem i bez słowa weszła na peron. Zaśmiewający się do rozpuku panowie, podążyli za nią.  
- Widzę Remusa! - wykrzyknął Rogacz. Jego żona ledwie to usłyszała poprzez panujący wokół rozgardiasz. Z daleka można było ujrzeć wątłego mężczyznę i trzymającą go pod ramię kobietę, stojących między peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym. Rodzice Harry'ego zaczęli przepychać się przez tłum, podczas gdy sam zainteresowany dopatrzył się gdzieś niedaleko swojego blondwłosego kolegę. Jedenastoletni Potter zerknąwszy na zaaferowanych rodziców, czmychnął czym prędzej w kierunku młodego Malfoy'a. Dobiegłszy do niego, przyjacielsko klepnął go w ramię.

- Eee... dzień dobry, panie Malfoy - zreflektował się, widząc zimne spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go mężczyzna kropkę w kropkę podobny do Dracona. Iskierki rozbawienia pojawiły się w oczach Dracona, choć nałożył na siebie maskę powagi, którą często przywdziewał przy ojcu

- Draco... - wycedził przez zęby jasnowłosy czarodziej. - Kim jest twój... przyjaciel? - Chłód pobrzmiewał w jego głosie.

- To jest Harry, ojcze - odpowiedział chłopiec, drżąc lekko.

- Harry Potter - sprecyzował czarnowłosy, uśmiechając się szeroko.

W Lucjuszu nastąpiła drastyczna zmiana; zimne spojrzenie zastąpił szok, a usta otworzyły się w niemym zdziwieniu. Harry nagle poczuł się odrobinę nieswojo. Czuł, jak wzrok mężczyzny przeszywa go na wylot i poczuł chęć do ucieczki.

- Coś nie tak, panie Malfoy? - zapytał po chwili młody Potter. - Mam coś na twarzy? - Zaczął energicznie pocierać okolice nosa.

- Skądże... - Przyglądał mu się jeszcze chwilę, po czym zwrócił się do kobiety, której Harry wcześniej nie zauważył.

Stała nieco z tyłu. Była dość drobną, elegancką kobietą o zadbanych blond włosach i dużych, błękitnych oczach.

- Narcyzo, idę do Ministerstwa. Muszę załatwić parę spraw.

- Oczywiście, Lucjuszu. - Zgodziła się skinąwszy głową na pożegnanie.

Spojrzał tylko na syna, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, znikając wśród tłumu. Harry potrząsnął głową. Cała ta sytuacja była jakaś dziwna, ale nie zamierzał dłużej jej roztrząsać.  
- Miło mi panią poznać. - Przywitał się, chwytając dłoń Narcyzy i całując ją szarmancko. Kobieta była tak zaskoczona, że nie zdołała nic z siebie wykrztusić. Natomiast jej syn odsunął się trochę i pogwizdując pod nosem, udawał, że ich nie zna. Grobowa cisza, która między nimi się zrodziła, została gwałtownie przerwana przybyciem Huncwotów i ich partnerek

- Harry! - wykrzyknęła Lily. - Nie powinieneś się oddalać tak bez słowa!

Harry przeprosił rodzinę, po czym przedstawił swojego kolegę i jego matkę. Niestety całą tą sielankową sytuację przerwał gwizd pociągu sygnalizującego gotowość do odjazdu. Wszyscy zebrani na peronie przebudzili się i, zaprzestając rozmowy, zaczęli popędzać swoje pociechy, aby jak najszybciej wsiadały.

- Harry, skarbie! - Lily zalała się łzami. - Pisz do mamusi, dobrze? Codziennie!

- Mamo, nie rób mi wstydu na oczach moich potencjalnych kolegów! - Odezwał się, łypiąc na Lily spode łba.

Rozszlochana pani Potter skryła twarz w ramieniu męża. Łapa ich wyśmiał, a Remus ruszył z pomocą, próbując przemówić przyjaciółce do rozsądku. James jedną ręką obejmował żonę, a drugą ściskał ramię syna.  
- Miłej zabawy, Harry.

Harry wślizgnął się zręcznie do wagonu, a za nim podążył jego blondwłosy znajomy, i szybko znaleźli wolny przedział, z którego widać było całą rodzinę.

- Rany, jaka komedia - jęknął młody Potter, garbiąc się z zażenowania. Rozwalił się na miejscu przy oknie, ale widząc, że rodzina poszukuje go wzrokiem, osunął się szybko na siedzeniu. Draco spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem, ale także z lekką zazdrością.

- Taki wstyd... - Harry spłonił się jak dziewica orleańska.

Zanim Draco zdążył odpowiedzieć, do ich przedziału wpadła biała, futrzana kulka, a zaraz za nią czarnookie dziewczę z burzą hebanowych loków na głowie. Dziewczyna, nie spodziewając się, że zastanie kogoś w przedziale z hukiem upadła prosto na podłogę.

- Lestrange, wariatko! Co ty, na Salazara, wyprawiasz? - Draco uniósł lewą brew, wygodniej rozpierając się na siedzeniu.

- Wypchaj się sianem, Malfoy! Nie widzisz, że próbuję złapać kota?!

- Masz na myśli to małe futrzane coś, co właśnie drapie Pottera? - spytał kpiąco młody panicz, zerkając na czarnowłosego kolegę.

Dziewczyna również przeniosła swój wzrok na, wspomnianego przez Draco, chłopaka. Podniosła się do pozycji stojącej, odgarnęła z czoła zabłąkany kosmyk, po czym kopnęła kota.  
- Cześć, jestem Nathalie.  
- Cześć... - odpowiedział Harry, bacznie przyglądając się przybyłej. - Mam na imię Harry.

- Miło mi - rzekła, uśmiechając się. - Ale dlaczego twoja kieszeń syczy?

Przez chwilę patrzył się na nią tępym wzrokiem, aż w końcu oprzytomniał i pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło.  
- No tak! Kompletnie zapomniałem o wężu!

- Węża?! Jak to węża?! - zdumiał się Draco, przewiercając Pottera wzrokiem.

- Oto Genosse! - krzyknął z dumą Harry, wyciągając z kieszeni małego gada, prawie podtykając go pod nos Malfoya. Panna Lestrange zapiszczała z uciechy, koniecznie chcąc potrzymać stworzonko. Panicz natomiast nie wyglądał na zachwyconego i odsunął się od nich jak najdalej tylko mógł.

- Jaaaki śliczny! - zachwycała się Nathalie. - No kto tu jest słodkim wężykiem? - szczebiotała, na co gad zasyczał w oburzeniu, wywołując wybuch śmiechu u swojego właściciela

- Nathalie, proszę, oszczędź nam pisków i wróć do swojego przedziału - warknął Malfoy.

- Ja wcale nie piszczę - żachnęła się. - Ale dobrze, pójdę. - Odrzuciła włosy do tyłu, odwracając się w kierunku wyjścia. Zanim jednak wyszła, wróciła po biednego, patrzącego na nią spode łba, kota, kopnęła Malfoy'a w kostkę, po czym, unosząc się dumą, wyszła z przedziału.

- Baby... - Westchnął Malfoy, rozcierając obolałą kostkę.

Reszta podróży minęła dość spokojnie. Zakupili trochę słodyczy od miłej, starszej pani, która miała wózek z przekąskami, dużo rozmawiali, dyskutowali na temat Hogwartu i wszystkiego, co przyszło im na myśl. W końcu do ich przedziału wszedł prefekt Gryffindoru, jak głosiła błyszcząca plakietka przyczepiona do jego piersi. Był wysoki, miał rude włosy i twarz obsypaną piegami.

- Wkrótce dojedziemy - oznajmił. - Przebierzcie się w szaty. Zrobili tak, jak im przykazano.

Pociąg stanął z przeciągłym gwizdem. Fala uczniów wylała się na peron, a pierwszoroczni z przerażeniem zaczęli rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu drogi do zamku, poszturchiwani przez starszych kolegów.

- Pirszoroczni! Do mnie, pirszoroczni! - Głęboki, niski głos niósł się echem po okolicy.

Nowi uczniowie podążyli za głosem i nawet nie musieli daleko szukać: wielki mężczyzna o kudłatej brodzie wybijał się na tle hogwarckiej społeczności.

- Siemka Hagrid! - wykrzyknął Harry w kierunku gajowego Hogwartu, wymachując entuzjastycznie dłonią. Wielkolud z równym zapałem mu odmachał.

- Znasz tego gościa? - Draco wydawał się skonsternowany.

- Pewnie! Nie znasz Hagrida?!

- Niee...

- To koniecznie musisz go poznać! Chodź, przedstawię cię! Hagrid to naprawdę równy gość! - zawołał Harry i zaczął ciągnąć Draco w kierunku gajowego.

- Nie sądzę, żebym miał na to ochotę... - stwierdził Malfoy, zapierając się piętami.

- Chyba się nie boisz? - zapytał przebiegle okularnik, z zadowoleniem obserwując reakcję blondyna.

- Ja? - prychnął. - Niczego się nie boję.

- Czyżby? Udowodnij!

- Nie muszę ci nic udowadniać. Nie bądź dziecinny. - Draco odsunął się od kolegi, krzyżując ręce na piersi i mierząc wszystkich wokół złośliwym spojrzeniem.

- Cha! Draco Malfoy ma pietra! - Zawołał z zadowoleniem Harry. - Nie będę cię zmuszał, ale ja idę się przywitać.

- Nie mam pietra, Potter! - oburzył się blondynek. Jego twarz przybrała ceglasty odcień.

Harry, zaśmiewając się wniebogłosy z zachowania kolegi, ruszył do Hagrida. Naburmuszony arystokrata powlókł się za nim, kopiąc w każdy napotkany na drodze kamień. Syn Huncwota był z siebie dumny. Tak łatwo zmanipulował Dracona.

- Niech ci się nie wydaje, że mną manipulujesz - zastrzegł Malfoy, jakby czytając mu w myślach.

Chłopak już nic nie odpowiedział. Udało im się w końcu dotrzeć do gajowego, który z uśmiechem, ledwo widocznym za brodą, przytulił do siebie okularnika. Właściwie - jak zauważył Draco z przerażeniem - bardziej zmiażdżył go w uścisku niż przytulił. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość.

- Pirszoroczni, za mną! - zawołał Hagrid, gdy wypuścił Harry'ego z objęć.

Syn James'a zatoczył się jak pijany, po czym potknął się o krawężnik i wpadł do jeziora. Draco spisał go na straty i zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu nowego znajomego. Ręka Pottera wyskoczyła z wody niczym ręka infernusa i, złapawszy za kostkę blondyna, wciągnął go do wody.

- Potter, idioto! - wrzasnął Draco, wpadając pod taflę lodowatej wody.

Gwar podniósł się wśród pierwszorocznych. Część krzyczała, a głównie była to płeć żeńska, aby ratować chłopców. Inni zaś zaśmiewali się do łez i mieli w nosie, czy utoną, czy ktoś ich wyciągnie. Hagrid rwał włosy z głowy i z napadu paniki prawie zemdlał. Na szczęście udało mu się utrzymać przytomność, bo źle by się to skończyło dla grupki pierwszoroczniaków. Włożył swoje ogromne ręce do wody i z szybkością błyskawicy wyciągnął ich z jeziora. Panowie pluli i parskali, ociekając mętną, zimną wodą. Harry, choć sytuacja nie dawała ku temu powodów, był uśmiechnięty, czego nie można było powiedzieć o towarzyszu jego niedoli. Draco wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar udusić Pottera gołymi rękami.

- Czego się cieszysz, bałwanie jeden?! Przeziębię się i umrę, a wtedy wrócę, żeby nawiedzać każdy dzień twojej beznadziejnej egzystencji - oznajmił Malfoy wyżymając skraj swojej szaty. Blond włosy przylgnęły do jego głowy, nadając jej upiorny wyraz, a sam zainteresowany pluł glonami.

- Wyglądasz pociągająco, Malfoy. - Harry zachichotał. - Te glony dodają ci uroku.

Draco spojrzał na niego oczami wielkości talerzy, po czym odsunąwszy się kilka kroków, powiedział poważnie:  
- Stop! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie!

W oczach Harry'ego można było dostrzec iskierki szaleństwa. Chłopak szczerzył się tak szeroko, że postronny obserwator mógłby stwierdzić, że postradał rozum. Ale nie... on był po prostu synem Huncwota!

- Salazarze - westchnął cierpiętniczo blondyn, podczas gdy Hagrid wodził wzrokiem od jednego chłopca do drugiego i tak w kółko.

- Cholibka, to już tak późno! Pirszoroczni, do łodzi! - powiedział Hagrid, gdy się otrząsnął z szoku.

Draco i Harry wsiedli do jednej łódki wraz z panną Lestrange i niską dziewczynką z elektryzującą się, brązową szopą na głowie. Ledwo zdążyli ruszyć, gdy nieznajoma zaczęła opowiadać im całą historię Hogwartu, przez co podróż dłużyła się i dłużyła...

- Wypchnijmy ją za burtę - zaproponował szeptem młody Potter, zezując na przemądrzałą pasażerkę.

- Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł... Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie chcę iść do Azkabanu za zabicie kujona.

- Uważam, że to raczej ona zabije nas. Swoim paplaniem - zakończył rozumowanie okularnik.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu! - zagrzmiał gajowy. - Wychodźcie, tylko ostrożnie! Nie chcę więcej zmokłych kur!

- Hej! Nie mam pierza, wypraszam sobie! - Draco znowu się naburmuszył.

Tym razem nikt nie skomentował jego absolutnie inteligentnej wypowiedzi. Skupili się raczej na tym, aby, tak jak im powiedział Hagrid, nie wpaść do wody, co okazało się niezwykle trudne. Łódki chybotały się na wszystkie strony, jakby zaczarowane, by wyrzucały za burtę swoich pasażerów. Na szczęście obeszło się bez dalszych wypadków. Normalni uczniowie rozglądali się wkoło, pochłaniając wzrokiem wszystko, co tylko się dało. Natomiast Harry pochylał się nad kieszenią szaty, pytając węża:  
- Genosse, wszystko dobrze? Żyjesz tam? - Draco deptał idącym przed nim po piętach, ponieważ zagapił się na czarnowłosego. Kto słuchał, ten zdołał uchwycić syk, wydobywający się z kieszeni. Lecz skoro słuchał tylko Draco i wścibska Nathalie...  
- JESTEŚ... - Resztę zdania stłumiła dłoń Harry'ego, zasłaniającego jej usta.  
- Cicho! - warknął. - Bo ktoś usłyszy.

Zabrawszy dłoń chłopaka z ust, spojrzała na niego wielkimi, błyszczącymi fascynacją oczami.  
- Jesteś wężousty! - wyszeptała jak najciszej się dało.

- Odkryłaś Amerykę, geniuszu - zakpił Malfoy.  
- Nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć - wtrącił Harry swoje trzy grosze.

Dziewczyna momentalnie spoważniała i ze zrozumieniem kiwnęła głową, kładąc palec na ustach na znak, że będzie milczeć jak grób.

- Co tak późno, Hagridzie?! - Usłyszeli donośny, kobiecy głos, niosący się echem po korytarzu. Dwoje rozrabiaków ukryli się za plecami młodej Lestrange.  
- Mieliśmy drobny wypadek, pani psor - odpowiedział mężczyzna, a na jego twarzy wystąpił rumieniec. Prawdopodobnie nie pierwszy raz mu się to zdarzyło.  
- Któż tym razem? - Zapytała profesorka o srogim wyrazie twarzy i włosach upiętych w kok tak mocno, że Harry zastanawiał się czy hamuje on dopływ tlenu do mózgu profesorki.  
Hagrid przez chwilę stał w milczeniu, nie wiedząc, czy powinien mówić, ale pod naporem surowego spojrzenia wreszcie wykrztusił:  
- Pan Potter i Pan Malfoy, pani psor.  
- Panowie... - Groźba brzmiąca w jej głosie wystarczyła, żeby obaj wystąpili z szeregu.  
- Tak jest, proszę pani. - Harry skłonił się teatralnie, a Draco tylko wywrócił oczami.  
- Czemu mnie nie dziwi, że to właśnie pan, panie Potter, jest uczestnikiem tego zajścia? - Westchnęła nauczycielka.  
- Nie mam pojęcia, pani profesor. - Uśmiechnął się niewinnie w odpowiedzi.  
Wysuszyła obu chłopców leniwym machnięciem różdżki. Harry przygryzł wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać, kiedy zwykle ulizane włosy Malfoy'a aktualnie stały niemal dęba.  
Schowała różdżkę, poprawiła szatę i kazała za sobą podążać.  
- Nazywam się Minerwa McGonagall i będę was uczyła transmutacji - powiedziała. Przyśpieszyła kroku, a uczniowie ledwo za nią nadążali. Nie przeszkadzało to brązowowłosej dziewczynie z łódki - Hildzie... Harriet... czy jakoś tak... - w kontynuowaniu swojego wywodu na temat zamku. Skończyła dopiero, gdy stanęli przed wielkimi drzwiami, a pani profesor się do nich odwróciła.  
- Za moment przystąpicie do ceremonii przydziału. Zachowujcie się poprawnie - mówiąc to, nie wiedzieć czemu, spojrzała akurat na Draco i Harry'ego.  
Drzwi rozwarły się szeroko, ukazując Wielką Salę w całej okazałości. Pomieszczenie było ogromne i naprawdę piękne. Latające w powietrzu lampy rzucały delikatne, lśniące światło na cztery ustawione równolegle stoły pełne starszych roczników. Wydawało się, iż sala nie ma sufitu, ponieważ, jeśli patrzyło się w górę to widziało się nocne niebo. Oczywiście, Helga wyjaśniła głośno, że to tylko złudzenie wywołane jakimś tam zaklęciem. Pierwszoroczniacy kierowali się między stołami do krzesła, na którym leżała stara, zmechacona tiara. Niektórzy byli podenerwowani, inni zaciekawieni, a jeden pierwszoroczny to nawet zemdlał. Przerażenie malowało się na twarzach wszystkich, nawet Dracona i Harry'ego. Nikt bowiem nie wiedział, na czym polega ceremonia przydziału. Niczym świnie prowadzone na rzeź popychali się wzajemnie, aż w końcu doszli do końca stołów, gdzie ustawili się w miarę równych rzędach. Owa tajemnicza tiara, która zwróciła uwagę pierwszoroczniaków tuż po wejściu do sali, rozdziawiła swój szew i zaczęła śpiewać pogodnym, przyjemnym dla ucha głosem:

_Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,  
Co wiedzy ma nie miara  
I powiem wam dzisiaj drodzy uczniowie  
Co się wyprawia w waszej młodej głowie  
Wszystkich pierwszorocznych zaraz przydzielę  
Do czterech domów, których założyciele  
Potężnymi byli czarodziejami  
I tak sobie to umyślali*:  
Godryk, na haju, wymyślił sobie  
Że odwagę ceni w każdej osobie.  
Helga, jak to ona, wydęła paliczki:  
- Przyjmę każdego, kto lubi króliczki!  
Rowena, przyglądając się swemu diademowi,  
mądrych chce przyjąć, by chlubić domowi.  
Salazar westchnął, wznosząc wzrok ku sufitowi:  
- W takim razie ja hołduję sprytowi.  
Dlatego nie martwcie się młodzi przyjaciele  
Z pewnością dobrze was podzielę.  
Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,  
Ani chwili się nie wahajcie!  
Lecz nim przydziału nastąpi czas,  
Chcę jeszcze ostrzec was:  
Mrok wkrótce nad światem zawita  
Gdy czarnoksiężnik sługi swe powita.  
Sprzeciwić się znów zapragnie przeznaczeniu  
Przyjdzie nam ponownie żyć w cieniu.  
Cztery domy, słuchajcie uważnie  
Bez zjednoczenia cała nadzieja przepadnie.  
Gotujcie się do boju, zapomnijcie o waśniach.  
Niech się skończy to wszystko jak bywa w baśniach._

Tiara zamilkła, a uczniowie, jak jeden mąż, wstali i zaczęli bić gromkie brawa. McGonagall rozwinęła długi kawałek pergaminu.  
- Abbott Hanna - wyczytała pierwsze nazwisko.

Niska dziewczynka o mysich włosach związanych w kucyki niepewnie wystąpiła z szeregu. Popatrzyła na profesorkę zagubionym wzrokiem.  
- Proszę usiąść na krześle i nałożyć tiarę przydziału na głowę - pouczyła ją wspaniałomyślnie Minerwa.

Hanna na trzęsących się nogach podeszła i wykonała polecenie kobiety, czekając na wyrok.

- Hufflepuff! - wrzasnęła tiara na całą salę, przyprawiając najmłodszych uczniów o zawał serca. Niejaki Longbottom zemdlał po raz drugi. Nikj zbytnio nie przejął się pyzatym chłopcem, a McGonagall nie spuściła nawet wzroku z listy:

- Granger Hermiona.

Harry przyglądał się przydziale Honoraty. Z rozbawieniem zauważył, że jego przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Mała gaduła została przydzielona do Ravenclawu.

Dalsza ceremonia przebiegała w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Wyczytywane osoby niemal podbiegały do krzesła, aby zaraz uciekać do odpowiedniego stołu. Draco został przydzielony do Slytherinu jeszcze zanim tiara dotknęła czubka jego głowy. Sprawa z młodą Lestrange miała się nieco inaczej. Po długim namyśle tiara mruknęła cicho, bez przekonania:

- Slytherin...

Nathalie wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, a w zaczerwienionych oczach odmalowała się wyraźna ulga.

- Potter Harry - wyczytała w końcu McGonagall. Harry wstrzymał oddech, nie mogąc się ruszyć. Drżąc, wysunął z ledwością prawą nogę do przodu. Potem lewą, a zaraz znowu prawą. I tak w kółko, aż dotarł do strasznego krzesełka. Zasiadł na nim, a nauczycielka założyła mu na głowę tiarę, troszeczkę na niego przydużą.

- Witam, młody Potterze. - Głos tiary rozległ się echem w głowie okularnika.

* * *

* radosna twórczość :)

** Genosse – z niem. towarzysz

*** April Lupin (z domu Black). Żona Remusa Lupina, córka Callidory i Harfanqa, członkini Stowarzyszenia Przyjaciół Wilkołaków. Przez swoje poglądy, sprzeczne z rodowymi, a ostatecznie ślub z wilkołakiem, została wydziedziczona i wypalona z drzewa genealogicznego Blacków.

* * *

Specjalny dodatek, powstały podczas pisania pieśni Tiary Przydziału.

Niepewność wkrada się w serca wasze,  
Bierzcie i wpieprzajcie tą kasze.  
Magiczne zdolności zaraz w was obudzi,  
I zaczniecie zabijać innych ludzi  
Jak Czarny Pan poznacie mroki życia,  
Tylko nie dopuście do nadużycia!  
Nie straćcie ciała, nie straćcie duszy,  
Bowiem większych nie doznacie katuszy.  
A kasza od zapomnienia was ocali,  
Tak przynajmniej każdy ją chwali.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry zacisnął dłonie na krawędziach krzesła, a całe jego ciało drżało, bynajmniej nie ze strachu.

- Błagam... tylko nie Hufflepuff... tylko nie Hufflepuff - powtarzał gorączkowo.

Zamknął oczy, starając się odrzucić myśl o tym, jak zareagują jego rodzice, a co gorsza Draco!, gdy trafi do domu dla fajtłap. Nie przeżyłby piekła jakie z pewnością zafundowałby mu młody Malfoy. Oczami wyobraźni już widział kpiny uderzające w jego osobę niczym wodne bicze. Tiara długo rozmyślała, a kiedy w końcu zdecydowała, Harry wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

- Hufflepuff! - wykrzyknęła, a biedny jedenastolatek prawie dostał zawału. - Żartowałam - dodała po chwili, a Harry miał ochotę rozerwać ją na strzępy. - Slytherin!

Naburmuszony Potter podszedł do stołu ślizgonów i zasiadł na miejscu między zadowoloną Nathalie, a, zaśmiewającym się do łez, Draconie. Wcale do śmiechu mu nie było, lecz mimowolnie kąciki jego ust uniosły się ku górze. Mimo to, strzelił kolegę w tył głowy tak, że biedny blondyn zarył nosem o blat stołu. A gdy się wyprostował, cały stół ryknął śmiechem. Nie dałoby się słowami opisać miny chłopaka.

Ceremonia przydziału dobiegła wreszcie końca. Dyrektor powstał, gotów wygłosić mowę powitalną. Miał na sobie wściekle pomarańczową szatę. Uśmiechnął się jak dobrotliwy dziadek, rozkładając szeroko ramiona.

- Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym! - zawołał. - Nim zapomnimy się w tych pysznościach, chciałbym powiedzieć jeszcze tylko jedno: smacznego!

Wygłodniali uczniowie w mgnieniu oka rzucili się na jedzenie, które nie wiadomo skąd pojawiło się nagle na wszystkich stołach. Harry czuł się jakby nie jadł od wieków, więc nakładał sobie na talerz wszystko po kolei. Draco patrzył z niesmakiem na górę pożywienia rosnącą na talerzu okularnika.

Sam nałożył sobie tylko łyżkę ziemniaków i jedną pałeczkę z kurczaka, co spotkało się ze zdziwieniem Pottera.  
- Co tak mało? Na diecie jesteś?

Blondyn prawie zapowietrzył się z oburzenia, a Nathalie opluła sąsiadów sokiem dyniowym.

- Malfoyowie nie muszą być na diecie - warknął, mrożąc okularnika spojrzeniem.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz - zgodził się Harry w geście dobrej woli, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem wysypał pół miski ziemniaczków na talerz kolegi. Nathalie polała je sosem i dołożyła mięsa, życząc smacznego. Arystokratyczna twarz Malfoy'a pobladła z frustracji.  
- Jesteście niemożliwi!

Szybkim ruchem przerzucił wszystko na talerz nieznanego mu jeszcze ślizgona.  
- Zjedzone! - zawołał, po czym zaczął klepać się po brzuchu. - To było przepyszne!

Chłopiec, którego Harry kojarzył z ceremonii przydziału, a który wyglądał jak żywa góra mięsa, ucieszył się z tej niespodziewanej dokładki.

Punkt dziewiąta wszystkie talerze znikły. Dyrektor powstał jeszcze na moment, żeby dodać:  
- Swoje rozkłady zajęć dostaniecie jutro na śniadaniu. Nie będę was zanudzał przepisami, gdyż i tak przestrzegać ich nie będziecie. Pierwszoroczni, prefekci zaprowadzą was do dormitoriów. Dobranoc!

Harry i Draco trzymali się razem w drodze do lochów. Nawet pozwolili Nathalie wlec się za nimi. Wbrew pozorom, nie szli tak długo, jak im się wydawało. Zatrzymali się przed wielką, kamienną ścianą kilka minut później.

- Hasło brzmi: Czystość krwi - powiedział chudy jak tyczka prefekt o chytrej, szczurzej twarzy.

Harry był skonfundowany. Zupełnie nie podobało mu się to hasło. Przeczyło ono wszystkiemu, czego nauczyli go rodzice. Nie miał jednak czasu na rozmyślanie o tym, ponieważ gdy tylko ściana się odsunęła, został brutalnie wepchnięty do środka. Prefekt objaśnił im główne zasady dotyczące Pokoju Wspólnego, wskazał nowym ich dormitoria, po czym odesłał młodszych do łóżek. Radzi nieradzi wykonali jego polecenie i poszli do swoich sypialni. Nie mieli jednak zamiaru kłaść się spać, broń Boże! Może i mieli po jedenaście lat, ale nawet dla nich ta pora była za wczesna.

- Całkiem przyjemnie tu - wyraził swoje zdanie Harry,w chwili,w której przekroczyli próg swojego dormitorium.

Pokój był owalny, z pięcioma łóżkami ustawionymi przy ścianach. Miał wspaniałe zielone ściany ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Misternie rzeźbione dębowe meble nadawały smaku całej aranżacji. Naprzeciw wejścia znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Blondyn od razu skierował tam swoje kroki. A następnie wrzeszczał przez całe pięć minut,po tym jak przejrzał się w lustrze. A następnie wrzeszczał przez całe pięć minut,po tym jak przejrzał się w lustrze. Na twarzy miał zaschniętą krew, a kosmyki włosów sterczały we wszystkie strony.

- Aaaaaa! - Biegał w tę i z powrotem po pokoju, wrzeszcząc opętańczo; Harry rozważał spoliczkowanie go. W końcu jednak zatrzymał się i zaszklonymi oczami spojrzał na okularnika.

- Wyglądam strasznie! - stwierdził oczywistość. - Moje życie jest skończone! Nie będę mógł znieść szyderczych spojrzeń tych, którzy widzieli mnie w takim potwornym stanie. - Z jękiem rzucił się na łóżko. - Zabij mnie, wstydu oszczędź.

- Oczywiście, że obchodzi! - Bronił swego Malfoy. Dalszą tyradę przerwało wejście do pomieszczenia pozostałej trójki lokatorów.

Pierwszy z nich był wysokim, czarnoskórym szatynem z wystającymi kośćmi policzkowymi i dużymi, brązowymi oczami. Pozostała dwójka przypominała parę wyjątkowo tępych goryli. Wielcy, napakowani, jakby żywieni byli od młodu sterydami.

- Cześć, jestem Harry Potter - przywitał się czarnowłosy, przeczesując włosy palcami, co tylko powiększyło panujący na jego głowie bałagan.

- Blaise Zabini - odpowiedział czarnoskóry chłopak, uśmiechając się lekko. - A ta dwójka to Crabbe i Goyle.

Harry bardziej wyczuwał niż widział niechęć w oczach Zabini'ego. Dystans i rezerwa dawały się odczuć w krótkim uścisku dłoni. Draco, który na moment przestał histeryzować, szybko powrócił do wyrażania swojego żalu wobec bezdusznej rzeczywistości i udziału Harry'ego w pogrążaniu jego reputacji. Jego lamenty przerwane zostały przez sarkastyczny śmiech Zabiniego, który nie mógł wytrzymać widoku, skarżącego się na swój los, Draco.

- Zabini - prychnął Malfoy. - Nie przerywaj mi.

- Nie rozkazuj mi - odpowiedział podobnym tonem, wpatrując się w Malfoya z jawną kpiną.

- Bo co mi zrobisz? - Draco powolnym, leniwym ruchem podniósł się z łóżka. Patrzył na kolegę z wyzwaniem w oczach.

- Jest wiele rzeczy, które mógłbym zrobić... - odpowiedział Blaise, uśmiechając się podstępnie.

- Życie ci nie miłe, Blaise? - Głos blondyna spłynął z ust gładko jak oliwa. Szatyn nie odpowiedział. Pogwizdując przeszedł obok Malfoya i zniknął w łazience, co doprowadziło Draco do szewskiej pasji. Po chwili jednak wybiegł stamtąd z lekką paniką, zatrzasnął drzwi i podparł je własnym ciałem.  
- Co jest? Przestraszyłeś się swojego odbicia? - Zakpił Malfoy.

- Wąż... - wydukał z ledwością, odsuwając się od drzwi jak najdalej mógł.

- Genosse? - zdziwił się Harry, obmacując swoje kieszenie. Zrobił wielkie jak spodki oczy, gdy nie wyczuł w nich gada. Otworzył z rozmachem drzwi i zniknął w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Wrócił kilka sekund później z wężem owiniętym wokół nadgarstka, sycząc do niego radośnie. Nie trzeba opisywać reakcji nowych kolegów. Nawet wyrazy twarzy dwójki goryli uległy zmianie, ledwo zauważalnej, ale jednak zmianie. Harry podniósł zaskoczone spojrzenie na współlokatorów, którzy nagle całkiem ucichli. Chyba nawet wstrzymali oddechy, bo okularnik mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy koncert organizowany na zewnątrz przez świerszcze. Na początku myślał, że oziębi to ich, już i tak niezbyt dobre, relacje, ale odetchnął z ulgą, gdy po chwili szok zmienił się w fascynację.

- Coś przegapiłem? - Czarnowłosy spojrzał na blondyna pytająco.

- Znowu mówisz po wężowemu - odparł, usadawiając się na brzegu łóżka. - A czarodzieje zaczynają świrować, jak słyszą mowę wężów.

- Dlaczego? - zdumiał się młody Potter.

- Może dlatego, że Salazar Slytherin rozmawiał z wężami? - Wywrócił oczami Draco. - Zapewne nie czytałeś Historii Hogwartu. Zgadłem?

- Oszalałeś? Nikt normalny tego nie czytał - wyjaśnił Harry, stukając się w czoło. - Moi rodzice uważają, że Salazar był takim samym Założycielem jak pozostała trójka i nie należy traktować go inaczej tylko dlatego, że miał lepszy kontakt z gadami niż ktokolwiek inny.

- Czego innego można spodziewać się po Gryfonach? Aż dziw mnie bierze, że ty też tam nie wylądowałeś. - powiedział Zabini.

Draco rozejrzał się po rozemocjonowanych twarzach kolegów, po czym poprawił czarnoskórego:  
- No co ty, Blaise. Harry jest stuprocentowym puchonem.

- Chrzań się Malfoy – odpowiedział okularnik, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. - Nie ma znaczenia w jakim jesteś domu. Określają cię czyny, a nie to, gdzie przynależysz! - powiedział, naśladując głos Dumbledore'a.

- Proszę bez tych egzystencjalnych sentymentów, puchonku. - Skrzywił się Draco z obrzydzeniem. - Pakuj się w piżamkę i do spania.

- Mam nadzieję, że rano będziesz wyglądał lepiej. Nie chcę obudzić się i zobaczyć z rana takiej maszkary - powiedział zgryźliwie Harry i wpakował się do łazienki, nim sens słów dotarł do blondyna.

- Potter! Zabiję cię!

Równo o siódmej cała piątka zwlokła się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. Draco zapobiegawczo przygładzał swoje blond kłaki, na wszelki wypadek. W końcu nie mógł pozwolić by choć jeden ostający włosek szpecił nienaganny wygląd jedynego dziedzica rodu Malfoy'ów. Zajęli swoje miejsca przy stole ślizgonów i rozpoczęli konsumpcję śniadania. Chwilę później padł na nich złowieszczy cień. Profesor Snape we własnej, groźnej osobie rozdawał swoim wychowankom plany zajęć. Nie powiedział przy tym ani słowa, mierząc chłopców surowym spojrzeniem.

- Wujek Severus! - Ucieszył się Harry. Zaraz jednak się opamiętał i poprawił: - Znaczy... dzień dobry, profesorze.

- Potter... - zaczął, zimnym i ostrym jak stal tonem, "przerośnięty nietoperz", jak nazywała go znaczna część szkoły. - Moje życie było do tej pory szare, nudne i z pewnością zbyt spokojne skoro postanowiłeś urozmaicić je swoją stałą obecnością.

- Ja również się cieszę, że pana widzę, panie profesorze. - Harry uśmiechnął się, zupełnie nie zrażony słowami nauczyciela.

- Twój plan lekcji - zirytowany Snape podał chrześniakowi jego rozkład zajęć. - Liczę, że nie zostanę zasypany skargami dotyczącymi twojej osoby, jeszcze tego dnia - zagroził. Severus Snape był ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Potter'a. To nie do pomyślenia! Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich - w tym samego zainteresowanego - James, z którym Mistrz Eliksirów żył jak pies z kotem już od pierwszego spotkania, zgodził się ze swoją żoną, co do wyboru drugiego chrzestnego. Snape długo zastanawiał się, co im strzeliło do głów; nie żeby czuł nienawiść do młodego Pottera, ale bycie jego chrzestnym to już zdecydowana przesada! Największym jednak zaskoczeniem był szacunek i ślepe oddanie, którym obdarzył go Harry. Przecież zawsze zachowywał się w stosunku do niego z tą samą rezerwą i chłodem, co do innych. No, a przynajmniej przez większą część czasu. Oddalił się do stołu nauczycielskiego, myślami wracając do momentów z przeszłości, pozostawiając nieco zdziwionych uczniów.

- Snape jest twoim wujkiem? - zdumiał się Zabini, balansując między przerażeniem, a niezdrową fascynacją.

- Yhm... - mruknął Harry, wpychając sobie do buzi naleśnika. - Je..młm.. ojem...esnym

- Potter, zanim znowu coś powiesz, najpierw przełknij to co masz w ustach. Nic nie zrozumieliśmy. - powiedział Draco nagannie. Po namyśle dodał: - To było obrzydliwe.

- Powiedziałem, że jest moim ojcem chrzestnym! - powtórzył Harry. - Nie ma nic bardziej obrzydliwego niż widok ciebie z rana. - powiedział Harry, czekając na kolejną komiczną reakcję blondyna.

Reakcja była, ale jeśli nawet komiczna to z pewnością nie dla Harry'ego. Na głowie czarnowłosego wylądowała miska z owsianką. Draco natomiast przejrzał się w łyżce i powiedział z uwielbieniem:  
- Uważam, że jestem wspaniały.

Ten pokaz samozachwytu przerwała poranna poczta. Chmara sów wleciała do Wielkiej Sali, szukając swoich właścicieli. Harry wypatrywał śnieżnej sowy rodziców, Hedwigi. Nie trudno było ją dostrzec pośród innych sów. Najbardziej zaskoczyła Pottera przesyłka, którą niosła w dziobie. Wylądowała na stole, gdzie położyła trzy koperty, po czym jak najszybciej odleciała. Draco roześmiał się rozkosznie.  
- Potter dostał wyjca! - wykrzyknął zachwycony Draco.

- Plus za spostrzegawczość, Sherlocku - powiedział Harry, po czym złapał czerwoną kopertę. Chciał już to mieć za sobą. Czerwona koperta upadła na stół, po czym uniosła się w powietrzu, przybierając kształt papierowych ust.

-_ Harry James'ie Potterze!_- wrzasnęła na całą Wielką Salę. Harry rozpoznał głos swojej matki. Była niemal tak wściekła, jak wtedy, gdy przypadkiem podpalił strych, a chcąc ugasić pożar, zalał cały dom. - _Jak śmiałeś nas oszukać? Własnych rodziców! Wyobrażasz sobie, co przeszliśmy, gdy nie znaleźliśmy węża na miejscu?! Ojciec i Syriusz nie chcieli zejść ze stołu!_

- _Nieprawda!_ - rozległ się oburzony głos gdzieś w tle.

- _Jestem oburzona twoim zachowaniem! Możesz zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek dostaniesz inne zwierzątko! Jak tylko wrócisz do domu, to z tobą zatańczę!_

Po tych słowach list spłonął, a uczniowie wszystkich domów wbili wzrok w Harry'ego.  
- Zatańczę? - spytał Draco, unosząc w górę brwi. - Serio?

- Zamknij się Malfoy, bo za siebie nie ręczę. - Spojrzał na niego spode łba.

- Ale zatańczę? Nie możesz być poważny! Rodzice z tobą tańczą? - Wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Nie rozumiem. - Młody Malfoy był zagubiony w swój słodki, arystokratyczny sposób. Rozdarty między dezorientacją, a dumną miną.

- Nic dziwnego. Znaczy to tyle, co "policzę się z tobą jak wrócisz" - wyjaśnił Harry.

- Twoja rodzina jest dziwniejsza niż myślałem - podsumował Draco.

- Myśl sobie co chcesz - odpowiedział, łapiąc kolejny list.

_Synu,  
zapewne odsłuchałeś już wyjca od mamy. Cóż, również jestem zły, ale uważam, że można to było załatwić pokojowo. Gratuluję ci przydziału do Slytherinu. Baw się, rozrabiaj, kolekcjonuj szlabany..._

W tym momencie przez pół pergaminu ciągnęła się rozmazana linia, jakby ktoś siłą wytargał list z rąk taty.

_Nie słuchaj ojca, Harry. Masz się zachowywać. Nie chcę dostać ani jednej sowy od dyrektora, rozumiemy się?  
Jestem z ciebie taka dumna._

Tu kartka upstrzona była kilkoma mokrymi kropkami. Lily najwyraźniej się zbytnio wzruszyła, bo pałeczkę przejął wujek Syriusz.

_Slytherin? Harry, jak ty sobie poradzisz w tym zdradzieckim gnieździe wężów? Daj im popalić!_

Tutaj z powrotem do pióra dorwał się James.

_Nie słuchaj wujka. Dasz sobie radę. Wszyscy bardzo Cię kochamy i czekamy na odpowiedź._

_Tata, mama i wujek Łapa._

Pod listem widniało jeszcze krótkie post scriptum pisane ręką Lily.

_Oddaj ostatnią kopertę Severusowi. I NIE czytaj tego, co jest tam napisane. Słyszysz, Harry?!_

- Co za rodzina... - Westchnął Harry, uśmiechając się.

Rzucił Draconowi pergamin do przeczytania, po czym zabrał się za ostrożne otwieranie trzeciej koperty. Gdy już upewnił się, że matka nie rzuciła jakiejś klątwy na kopertę, otworzył ją i wyciągnął z niej kartkę.

_Harry,_  
_co ja mówiłam o nie otwieraniu cudzych listów? Przecież prosiłam! Nic się nie martw, list do Severusa wysłałam inną sową, tak na wszelki wypadek, żeby się upewnić, że na pewno dotrze i to w nienaruszonym stanie._

_Kochająca mama_

- Co za kobieta! Wszystko potrafi przewidzieć... - Zaśmiał się Harry, odkładając list na bok.

- Harry...  
- Tak?  
- Ale tu jest napisane, że masz nie otwierać ostatniej koperty. - Potter nie odpowiedział tylko podał list koledze. Gdy chłopak skończył czytać, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

- Taaa - westchnął Harry. - Uroki mojej rodziny. Chodźmy, zaraz mamy pierwszą lekcję.

Chłopcy zwlekli się z ławek i skierowali do lochów razem z grupką innych uczniów. Wśród nich rozpoznali ową irytującą dziewuchę, która raczyła ich różnymi informacjami.

- Myślicie, że zrobi jakiś wstępny sprawdzian z wiadomości? To byłoby straszne! Przeczytałam dopiero pół podręcznika! - Panikowała Hermenegilda.

- Dopiero? Wszyscy już przeczytaliśmy całą! - zawołał z ironią Draco, co sprawiło, że dziewczyna gwałtownie zbladła.

- Ja to nawet trzy razy z rzędu - dodał szybko Harry. - Z pewnością będzie z tego szczegółowy test!

Hildegarda pisnęła ze strachu i zaczęła przeglądać swoje notatki. Zabawa ta tak się wszystkim spodobała, że każdy dorzucał swoje trzy grosze. Również i Zabini,który szedł przed nimi, obejrzał się i zawołał:  
- Ja tam od roku się przygotowuję. Wszyscy wiedzą, że zawsze robią obszerne sprawdziany!  
Hildegarda z wrażenia, aż musiała oprzeć się o ścianę. Cała grupa przyśpieszyła, pozostawiając ją w tyle. Grupka uczniów przyśpieszyła tak bardzo, że Hipolita została w tyle, nie mogąc się nawet ruszyć z przerażenia. Rozbawienie uczniów przerwał nadchodzący nauczyciel, który ze złowieszczą miną otworzył drzwi, trzaskając nimi o ścianę. Kazał wszystkim zająć miejsca, po czym, machnąwszy różdżką, pozamykał wszystkie okna. Odwrócił się w stronę pierwszoroczniaków, którzy w ciszy zasiadali na miejscach.  
- Potter, ty siadasz w pierwszej ławce. Chcę cię mieć na oku - powiedział.

Harry mruknął coś pod nosem, ale posłusznie się przesiadł. Nim odszedł, zdołał usłyszeć jeszcze chichot Dracona.

- Ty również Malfoy. Będziesz w parze z Potterem.

- Słusznie, wujku - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się z tryumfem.

- Potter...  
- Tak, profesorze? - Harry nie dostrzegł swojej pomyłki. Albo nazwał go tak specjalnie i udawał głupka. Za to klasa szemrała o ich spowinowaceniu cicho niczym strumyk.

- Usiądź i się już nie odzywaj Potter - warknął Snape. - Odejmuję pięć punktów Ravenclaw'owi.

Klasa zamilkła w mgnieniu oka. Pogłoski o niesprawiedliwości profesora najwyraźniej były prawdziwe. Nikt nie śmiał się więcej odezwać. Profesor Snape, zadowolony z siebie, zaczął przemawiać:

- Jesteście tutaj, żeby się nauczyć subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów. Nie ma tutaj głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, więc być może wielu z was uważa, że to w ogóle nie jest magia. Nie oczekuję od was, że naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły... Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać.*

- Potter! - warknął Snape, przerywając mu cichą wymianę zdań z siedzącym obok blondynem.

- Tak, profesorze?

- Nie przeszkadzaj mi w prowadzeniu zajęć!  
- Przepraszam, już się nie odzywam. - Harry przybrał skruszony wyraz twarzy, po czym udał, że zamyka buzię na kłódkę.

- Na dzisiejszych zajęciach zajmiemy się... POTTER, na Salazara, ile razy mam cię upominać?

- Tyle razy, ile chcesz wujaszku - odpowiedział Harry z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

- Szlaban! Do odwołania! Masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? - Ziemista cera Severusa przybrała niezbyt przyjemy dla oka odcień czerwieni.

- Wujku, ale ty uroczo się rumienisz! - Harry zmarszczył nosek.

Draco leżał na ławce, wstrząsany nagłymi spazmami śmiechu.  
- Dość! Wyjdź z mojej lekcji. I zabierz ze sobą Malfoy'a zanim dostanie zapaści. Widzę was obu w swoim gabinecie dzisiaj o dwudziestej. A teraz WON!

Równo o ósmej chłopcy stanęli przed drzwiami do gabinetu Snape'a. Draco wyciągnął rękę by zapukać, ale Harry spojrzał na niego jak na ufo i zwyczajnie wszedł do kwater wujka. Profesor siedział za swoim biurkiem, prawie że tonąc w papierach.

- Minuta spóźnienia - powiedział, nie podnosząc wzroku.

- Trzydzieści sekund dokładniej - poprawił go Harry. - Więc... na czym będzie polegać nasz szlaban?

- Siadać. - Severus z wieloletnią praktyką zignorował pytanie. - Najpierw porozmawiamy o tym, że nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania w mojej klasie. Nie życzę sobie, Potter, abyś podważał mój autorytet w oczach klasy.

- Ależ wujku! Twoja reputacja mi na to nie pozwala. Słyszałem z pewnych źródeł, że w zeszłym roku dałeś szlaban jednemu pierwszoklasiście, który już z niego nie wrócił. Za to widziano jego oczy w jednym z twoich słoików na składniki do eliksirów - skończył opowieść Harry, rozglądając się ciekawsko.

- Nie wiem, kto naopowiadał ci takich głupot, ale to moje pierwsza, a zarazem ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Albo zaczniesz zachowywać się przyzwoicie na moich lekcjach, albo napiszę do twojej matki.

- Wujku... wujeczku... wujaszku! - mówił błagalnie chrześniak Severusa, upadając na kolana dla zwiększenia efektu. - Mama mnie zabije.

- Mówi się trudno, żyje się dalej - odpowiedział. - Proszę cię jedynie o to, abyś pozwolił mi prowadzić lekcje i siać grozę wśród uczniów Hogwartu.

- Tak, oczywiście, co tylko zechcesz! Tylko proszę, nie mów mamie. - Harry był gotów zgodzić się na wszystko.

- Malfoy, to samo tyczy się ciebie! Za karę będziecie musieli...

W połowie zdania przerwało mu niespodziewane pukanie do drzwi.

* * *

* Fragment wzięty z książki „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" :P


	7. Chapter 7

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie nim Snape zdążył zaprosić gościa do gabinetu.

- Sevi...  
- Profesor Minerwa? - zapytał zszokowany Harry.

Stanęła przed nimi urodziwa kobieta z długimi, opadającymi falami na plecy, włosach. Była zupełnie niepodobna do nauczycielki transmutacji, ale nie było mowy o pomyłce. Draco wychylił jasną głowę zza ramienia Pottera i prawie stracił równowagę, widząc profesorkę w tak nienaturalnym stanie. Chłopcy nie mogli powstrzymać rumieńców, które pojawiły się na ich twarzach.

- Potter, Malfoy... - skinęła sztywno na powitanie. Wydawała się być lekko speszona. - Idźcie do swojego dormitorium. Sev... Profesor Snape skontaktuje się z wami w sprawie szlabanu.

Bez wahania obaj wybiegli z gabinetu, wyrzucając z myśli różne, obrzydliwe wyobrażenia, których w głowach jedenastolatków być nie powinno.

- Myślisz, że oni... - zaczął zdyszany Draco, kiedy zwolnili kawałek przed wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego.

- Wiem jedynie, że moje życie właśnie straciło sens... - odpowiedział Harry, wzdrygając się odruchowo. - McGonagall i Snape? Wolne żarty!

- Nie mów "McGonagall" i "Snape" w jednym zdaniu! - wrzasnął Malfoy, zasłaniając uszy jakby nagle miały zacząć krwawić.

- Zawrzyjmy umowę. Nigdy więcej nie wspomnimy o tym, co się wydarzyło, jasne? Nikomu!

- Ani słowa? - Blondyn spojrzał na kolegę podejrzliwie.

- W sumie... moglibyśmy troszeczkę ich zaszantażować. - Harry uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Niby czym? Nie widzieliśmy nic szczególnie... no wiesz... - Ponownie otrząsnął się ze wstrętem. - Poza tym nie mamy dowodów.

- Możemy wrócić jak tak bardzo zależy ci na dowodach. Mimo wszystko jestem ciekaw, co robią...

- Potter!

- Co? - Harry zachichotał, widząc oburzoną minę przyjaciela.

- Chcesz tam wrócić?! Pogięło cię?! Jak nas złapią to wujek uziemi nas do końca życia! - bulwersował się Draco z zabawnym wyrazem twarzy.

- No dobrze, przepraszam! - Harry poniósł ręce w geście obronnym. - Nie było sprawy. Wracajmy do pokoju.

Draco w tym samym czasie wykrzyknął gorączkowo:  
- Dobra! Chodźmy!

Okularnik uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia. Draco zamrugał.  
- No co?

- Więc jednak ciekawość wzięła górę... kto by przypuszczał! - Usta czarnowłosego rozciągnęły się w żabim uśmiechu.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami, a w jego oczach pojawił się iście ślizgoński błysk. W tym samym momencie odwrócili się i ruszyli z powrotem do gabinetu opiekuna Slytherinu. Blondyn przez całą drogę względnego skradania się, metodycznie poszturchiwał kolegę.

Stanęli po raz drugi tego dnia przed wielkimi, dębowymi drzwiami, nerwowo chichocząc.

- Nie wierzę, że mamy zamiar to zrobić - odparł Draco wysokim tonem.

- Ja też nie wierzę... ale teraz nie możemy się wycofać! - Harry spojrzał na niego z zaciętą miną. - Na trzy otwieram drzwi z kopniaka, a ty wskakujesz do środka!

- Co?! - Blondyn krzyknął nieco zbyt głośno, więc Potter był zmuszony zakneblować go własną dłonią.

- Odbiło ci? Chcesz zdradzić wrogowi naszą pozycję?!

- Mnie odbiło?! To ty chcesz kopniakiem otworzyć drzwi i wparować do środka! - Draco znajdował się na skraju paniki. Nawet nie zauważyli, że stoją już pod owym felernym gabinetem.

- Nazywa się to elementem zaskoczenia! Wróg wpadnie w taki szok, że nawet nie będzie wiedział, co się wydarzyło!

- Generał Potter się odezwał - prychnął dziedzic fortuny Malfoy'ów. - Twoja taktyka jest bardzo podstępna i wielopoziomowa, wiesz? Typowo gryfoński tok myślenia: na trzy, naprzód! Jesteś pewny, że tiara się nie pomyliła?

- A ty jesteś typowym puchonem! Wszystkiego się boisz! - odpowiedział Harry, mierząc blondyna morderczym spojrzeniem. - Może w twoim przypadku też nastąpiła omyłka?

- Niczego się nie boję! - wrzasnął Draco, płosząc testrale w Zakazanym Lesie, po czym zirytowany kopnął czarnowłosego w kostkę z całej siły.

Harry zamachnął się i wymierzył potężny cios, który trafił chłopaka prosto w nos. Blondyn krzyknął jak szyszymora, po czym w odwecie podciął Potterowi nogi. Nie przewidział jednak, że ten zdąży chwycić go za przód szaty. Obaj runęli jak dłudzy na podłodze.

- Co się tu dzieje? - Zimny, ostry jak brzytwa głos, przerwał bójkę nim sytuacja zaszła zbyt daleko.

Profesor Snape złapał chłopców za szaty i podniósł do pionu jak szmaciane lalki.

- To jego wina! - oznajmił Harry prosto z mostu, wskazując palcem na blondyna.

- Moja?! To wszystko przez ciebie!

- Cisza! - Snape nie podniósł głosu, więc został zakrzyczany przez awanturujących się nastolatków. - Slytherin traci po dziesięć punktów za wasze skandaliczne zachowanie - dodał nieco głośniej. - Dobijacie do dwudziestu?

- Wujku, ale skoro odejmujesz nam po dziesięć, to jest to już dwadzieścia – zauważył okularnik.

- Nie kłóć się ze mną, Harry! - warknął Nietoperz Hogwartu. - Ale skoro tak ci zależy, możecie podbić do czterdziestu...

- Nie, dziękujemy - odpowiedział, po czym złapał Draco pod ramię i zaczął go ciągnąć do salonu.

- Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem.

- Ale my skończyliśmy z tobą - odpowiedział Harry mimowolnie i natychmiast zrozumiał swój błąd.

- Potter - wycedził Snape przez zaciśnięte zęby, tonem nie wróżącym nic dobrego. Jego twarz przybrała ciekawy purpurowy odcień.

- Wujaszku... - Harry zbladł ze świadomością, że posunął się za daleko. - Oddychaj. Pomyśl o czymś przyjemnym. - Próbował go uspokoić.

- Potter...

- Tak?

- Potter... - powtórzył Mistrz Eliksirów po raz trzeci. Żyłka na jego czole pulsowała z częstotliwością miliona na sekundę.

Przez kilka minut mierzyli się spojrzeniami, aż w końcu Harry zrobił najrozsądniejszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy - wziął nogi za pas. Draco mógłby przysiąc, że aż się za nim kurzyło. Spojrzał na Snape'a, zachłysnął się gwałtownie wciągniętym powietrzem, po czym poszedł w ślady przyjaciela.  
- Zaczekaj na mnie! - zawołał spanikowany.

Snape był tak zaskoczony tym, co się stało, że nawet nie zareagował na ich ucieczkę. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do gabinetu. Draco dogonił Pottera u szczytu schodów. Wpadł na przyjaciela w pełnym biegu, przez co obaj stoczyli się na sam dół. Ich jęki pełne bólu słychać było w całym zamku.

- Myślisz, że wujek nas przeklął? - zapytał Draco niepewnie, próbując wydostać się z poplątanej masy rąk i nóg.

- Jest nauczycielem! Nie może nas przekląć! - odpowiedział Harry, stukając się w czoło.

- Od kiedy bycie nauczycielem przeszkadza mu w byciu potwornie okrutnym? - Draco z histerią potrząsnął kolegą.

- Uspokój się! - Harry próbował wyrwać się z uścisku chłopaka, ale ten ani myślał go puścić, więc okularnik postanowił wytoczyć największe działo; zamachnął się i wymierzył mu silny policzek.

- Dzięki, Potter - westchnął Draco, wyrwany ze szponów histerii.

- Wróćmy do dormitorium i udawajmy, że nic się nie wydarzyło. To jest najlepsze rozwiązanie odkąd schrzaniłeś naszą akcję.

- Nie ja ją schrzaniłem - obruszył się blondyn. - Przyjmijmy roboczo, że to wina Snape'a. Dobra?

- Niech będzie. Ale nikomu ani słowa. Cały Hogwart nie musi wiedzieć o naszej nieudolności - odpowiedział Harry. - Jestem głodny. Może skoczymy przy okazji do kuchni?

- Do kuchni? Masz na myśli to miejsce, gdzie skrzaty przygotowują te pyszności? - Draco od razu się zainteresował.

- Nie, mam na myśli sowiarnię. Oczywiście, że do skrzatów!

- Ale... ale... tam roi się od zarazków! To są... pomieszczenia dla SŁUŻBY - przeraził się dziedzic dumnego rodu Malfoy'ów.

- To wracaj do pokoju. Ja mam zamiar wrzucić coś na ząb - powiedział Harry i zostawił chłopaka na pastwę losu dyżurującym nauczycielom.

- Ej, a jak mnie ktoś złapie? - Draco rozejrzał się wokół niepewnie. Zawsze może zwalić na Pottera całą winę.

- To ponownie spotkasz się ze Snapem, więc lepiej uważaj. - Harry zaśmiał się złowieszczo.

- Drań - skwitował blondyn, niechętnie podążając za przyjacielem. Wujek Severus był w takim stanie, że gdyby go dorwał to zabiłby na miejscu.

Harry zatrzymał się dopiero przed ogromnym obrazem, przedstawiającym miskę owoców. Połaskotał gruszkę, która zachichotała i zmieniła się w klamkę. Z uśmiechem na ustach nacisnął na nią i wpadł do środka, wydając z siebie radosny pisk.

Połaskotał gruszkę, która zachichotała i zmieniła się w klamkę.

- Skrzaty trzymają dla mnie mnóstwo jedzenia, zwłaszcza czekolady... chcesz trochę?

- Nie jesteśmy w Hogwarcie nawet tydzień, a ty już znasz wszystkie miejsca i... mieszkańców?

Kuchnia wyglądała naprawdę przyjemnie i swojsko. Pełna światła i cudownych zapachów. Pomieszczenie wypełnione było skrzatami. Krzątały się po kuchni to sprzątając, to przyrządzając jakieś nowe potrawy. Gdy zauważyły gości, zamarły w bezruchu, przyglądając się im swoimi wielkimi oczami.

- Kawy! - powiedział odruchowo Draco swoim najbardziej rozkazującym tonem. Harry rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.  
- To nie są twoi niewolnicy!

- To jest służba, Potter! - Przewrócił oczami blondyn.

- Nie będą spełniali twoich zachcianek!

- Nie bądź puchonem! Są stworzeni, żeby spełniać moje zachcianki. - Zaśmiał się zimno arystokrata.  
Harry rzucił koledze mordercze spojrzenie, po czym uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do skrzatów.  
- Wybaczcie mojemu przyjacielowi. On wszystkich traktuje jak byle bród pod podeszwą buta. Jestem Harry. - Przedstawił się, potrząsając dłońmi zszokowanych skrzatów. - A to jest Draco. Nie musicie mu służyć, ale będziemy dozgonnie wdzięczni, jeśli skołujecie dla nas jakieś przekąski.  
Czekał na reakcje stworków z szerokim uśmiechem. Biedne skrzaty potrząsnęły głowami, po czym jednomyślnie przesunęły się w kierunku Malfoy'a. Draco zmierzył Potter'a spojrzeniem.  
- No co? Nie byłem jeszcze w kuchni, ale wiedziałem, że w ciemno nigdzie nie pójdziesz - wyjaśnił zielonooki ślizgon.

Skrzaty potraktowały ich, co nie było zresztą dziwne, jak książęta. Skakały wokół nich, podtykając pod nos coraz to różniejsze potrawy. Chłopcy próbowali każdej, nawet tych, które wcale nie prezentowały się najlepiej. W końcu mieli dość i delikatnie próbowali powiedzieć to tym usłużnym stworzeniom, ale im bardziej stanowczo odmawiali, tym było gorzej.

- Harry, co powiesz na szybką ewakuację? - wyszeptał Draco, udając, że sięga po dokładkę tłuczonych ziemniaczków.

- Jestem za - odpowiedział, starając się nie poruszać wargami. - Masz jakiś genialny plan jak to zrobić?

- Całkowicie popieram w tej chwili gryfonów - powiedział Malfoy, zezując na słuchające uważnie skrzaty. - OPCJA: NA TRZY CZTERY, rzucamy się na jedzenie - dodał, przełykając niepewnie ślinę. Nie był pewny czy numer z akcentowaniem słów przejdzie.

- Niech będzie. Trzy, czte... - Harry niespodziewanie wstał i wybiegł, otwierając na oścież wielki obraz jakby ważył piórko, a gdy był już wystarczająco daleko, wrzasnął - ...ry!

Blondyn zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym otrząsnął się z szoku. Pobiegł za kolegą, prawie zabijając się o jedno z krzeseł i któregoś z niższych skrzatów. Potter biegł niczym błyskawica, co było bardzo zaskakujące.

- Nienawidzę cię - wydyszał Draco, kiedy przystanęli wreszcie w okolicach Pokoju Wspólnego. Najwyższy czas złapać oddech.

- Powiedziałeś, że rzucamy się na jedzenie! A ja nie byłem już głodny - wydusił z siebie Harry z rozbrajającą szczerością.

- Ty... ty pacanie! - zbulwersował się jedyny dziedzic fortuny Malfoy'ów. - W ten sposób zakodowałem wiadomość! Naprawdę jesteś niedomyślny jak pospolity puchon. - Przewrócił oczami, żeby podkreślić wagę podsumowania. Podszedł do ściany chroniącej wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego ślizgonów i przystanął, zakładając dłonie na piersi.

- W takim razie marny z ciebie twórca zakodowanych wiadomości - skwitował Harry, również podchodząc do ściany. - Nawet Dumbledore nie wiedziałby o co ci chodzi.

- Wiedziałby, mówię ci. On grzebie w umysłach biednych, niczego nie spodziewających się uczniów zupełnie jak wujek Severus. - Przekonywał go Draco, kiwając zapalczywie głową.

- Wydaje ci się... nikt cię tak naprawdę nie jest w stanie zrozumieć - uciął dyskusję Harry. - Pamiętasz hasło?  
- Czystość krwi - podpowiedział im nieznany głos, dochodzący zza pleców.

Odwrócili się, jak na komendę. Tuż za nimi stał rozwścieczony prefekt Slytherinu.  
- Cisza nocna obowiązuje wszystkich, moi mili - wycedził. Powiedział ten sam chudy prefekt o szczurzej twarzy, który zaprowadzał pierwszorocznych ślizgonów do ich dormitoriów. - Myślę, że szlaban z panem Filchem pomoże wam to zapamiętać. Jutro o dwudziestej. A teraz do łóżek.

Biegiem udali się do pokoju i bez przebierania rzucili na łóżka. W tej poważnej sytuacji nie było nic śmiesznego, lecz mimo to Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Idiota - skwitował Draco, ale obaj w duchu pomyśleli, że dzień można zaliczyć do udanych.


End file.
